Life
by oninotsuki
Summary: lors, comme je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de fic  pour pas dire aucune pour le moment  centré sur Aizen et ses possibles amourettes, je me lance dans une petite histoire. "Dis Sôsuke...Quand je serais morte tu viendras me chercher? "
1. Chapter 1

_Life_

- Partie 1-

_La pluie ne faisait que marteler le sol avec férocité sur la ville de Karakura. La ville est agitée comme à son habitude même avec ce temps morne. Rien ne semble pouvoir arrêter les activités. Pourtant ce temps là me déprime. Oui, me déprime. A chaque fois ça me ramène à ce jour où tu es parti. Nos moments passés ensemble me manque. Heureusement que tu m'as laissé, sans même savoir une trace de notre histoire. Je m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier. _

-_**Flash Back**_-

Elle avait quitté son école en courant. Comme chaque soir sa mère était dans l'incapacité de venir la chercher, elle se devait de rentrer par ses propres moyens et surtout sans se faire remarquer par ses enseignants. Imaginez un peu ce qui dirait un professeur s'il voyait une enfant de six ans partir toute seule ? Surtout quand on savait dans quel quartier _peu _fréquentable elle vivait.

Elle s'accrochait à son cartable puis ne faisait qu'accélérait, elle devait se dépêcher, sa maman l'attendait, elle avait besoin d'elle pour toutes les taches ménagères. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Pour son jeune âge elle était extrêmement rapide, dans bien des circonstances c'était pratique. Quand il fallait s'enfuir à cause des yakuzas qui venaient réclamer de l'argent auprès de sa mère ou encore quand il fallait qu'elle s'enfuit avec la nourriture volée. Une vie qu'elle n'avait jamais demandée mais qu'elle subissait en silence.

Perdue dans ses pensées et dans sa hâte elle percuta une personne. Face à sa grande taille elle se retrouva propulser au sol, sur les fesses. Elle se redressa en se frottant le dos. Son cartable avait cédé, la plupart de ses affaires se retrouvaient éparpillés sur le sol humide. Son visage se décomposa. Elle allait être en retard et sa mère allait la gronder. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. Elle était furieuse. _Il ne pouvait pas faire attention ?_ Elle bondit sur ses pieds et fit volte face à la personne qui l'avait très bien remarqué. Toute sa colère s'envola lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du jeune homme. Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour parler mais la referma aussitôt. Elle était complètement subjuguée par ses yeux, par sa tenue, par lui tout simplement.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Fit-elle de sa petite voix

- Tu peux me voir ? S'étonna-t-il

- Bien sûr ! En même temps avec votre kimono dur de ne pas vous voir ! Fit-elle un peu plus moqueuse cette fois ci. Vous auriez pu faire attention où vous marchez !

Pour toute réponse elle eut droit à un regard surprit. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à croiser une petite fille aussi audacieuse et sans aucune crainte. Elle lui faisait face, prête à se venger de lui faire perdre du temps. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et l'aide à ramasser ses affaires. Ca la prit au dépourvu. Elle voyait sa colère s'envolait à grande vitesse. Autant à elle ça lui aurait prit cinq bonnes minutes pour rassembler ses affaires autant lui il ne lui fallu que quelque secondes. Elle en resta muette ce qui le fit sourire.

- Tu as perdu ta langue ? Fit-il amusé

- Vous êtes quoi au juste ? Superman ? S'exclama la petite en le pointant du doigt

- Superman ?

Elle le toisa incertaine.

- Vous ne connaissez pas superman ? Mais vous venez de quelle planète ? Continua-t-elle sur sa lancée

- Je te trouve quand même bien arrogante pour une petite fille, fit-il

Pourtant quelque chose dans sa voix l'effraya vraiment. Ce n'était plus la même intonation et ça la petite l'avait parfaitement remarqué. Elle connaissait ce genre de ton que trop bien. Les yakuzas employaient ce même ton avant de se défouler sur sa mère, ou même sur elle. Elle serra les poings. Il remarqua le changement de comportement mais n'en fit rien.

- Quel est ton nom ? Fit-il alors plus calmement

- Moi ? Yuki, fit-elle en relevant sa tête

- La neige…Ca ne colle pas vraiment avec tes cheveux et tes yeux, fit-il amusé

- Merci, je le savais déjà. Ma mère n'a pas trouvé mieux, répondit Yuki en serrant ses petits poings. Et vous c'est quoi ?

- Toujours aussi poli. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te donnerais mon nom.

- Je vous ai bien dit le mien !

- Tu es imprudente c'est pour ça.

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira un bon coup. Elle donna un coup de pied dans le tibia du jeune homme. Il fut surprit. Il n'avait pas prévu que son coup soit aussi fort. Il recula et fit une grimace due à la douleur. Une gamine qui arrivait à lui faire mal ? C'était inattendu mais prometteur pour l'avenir.

- Tu es spéciale Yuki, fit-il

- A cause de mes cheveux ? Merci on me le dit tous les jours à l'école, fit-elle un peu boudeuse

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de faire la tête plus longtemps. Une main se glissa sur son menton et lui fit relever la tête. Voilà qu'il recommençait à l'hypnotiser sans qu'elle ne puisse vraiment comprendre la situation.

- Ces gens là sont incapables de voir ce que tu vaux vraiment. Retiens bien mon nom, je ne le dirais qu'une fois, fit-il d'une voix qui ferait craquer n'importe qui

- C'est bon je ne suis pas encore vieille pour oublier un prénom et surtout pas avec une tête aussi bizarre que la votre. Mais vous m'excusez je n'ai pas le temps à perdre alors soit vous le dites maintenant soit bah jamais, fit-elle

Il n'était plus à une surprise près.

_Cette petite est décidément différente des humains normaux. _

- Aizen Sôsuke, fit-il finalement

- J'ai peut être une tête bizarre mais votre nom l'ait encore plus, fit-elle en souriant

Décidément, elle était insouciante et sans aucune crainte. Pourtant, tout bascula. Plusieurs coup de feu retentit non loin d'ici. Elle se crispa, la peur qu'elle cachait si bien refit surface. Aizen fixait son visage, surprit puis il tourna sa tête vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les tirs. Elle ne s'attarda pas plus. Elle attrapa son cartable puis courra à toute allure laissant un Aizen perplexe derrière elle.

Elle arriva en moins de cinq minutes devant chez elle. Une dizaine d'hommes s'y tenaient. Elle grimaça. Le chef empoignait les cheveux de sa mère. Elle crachait du sang, les yeux à moitiés fermés.

- Tu croyais qu'on avait oublié ? Ton crétin de mari nous doit ce fric et je compte bien le récupérer ! Tu n'as qu'à vendre ta fille au moins tu seras tranquille, mais je veux cet argent ! Suis-je clair ? Fit-il

Yuki frissonna. La vendre ? Elle ne voulait pas quitter sa mère pour rien au monde.

- Jamais je ne vendrais mon seul trésor. Va crever connard, cracha sa mère

Yuki se sentit soulager mais elle savait que sa mère venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Elle crispa ses poings et se jeta dans la foule d'homme. Hors de question la regarder mourir sous ses yeux. Elle réussit à échapper à plusieurs mais n'eut pas l'occasion d'atteindre le chef. Elle se retrouva soulever par un des hommes de garde de cet homme. Elle se débattait et tendait ses bras vers sa mère. Mais rien à faire. Sa mère la regardait tristement. Elle ne voulait pas un tel sort pour elle. Elle voulait qu'elle vive, qu'elle soit heureuse. Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux.

- Yuki, pleura sa mère

- Yuki ? C'est ridicule comme prénom pour une fille qui a des cheveux et yeux aussi rouges que le sang ! Ricana le chef

- Ta gueule ! Cria la mère de la petite

Il la frappa encore dans le ventre puis à la tête.

- En fait je vais devoir vous tuer. Personne ne voudra de ta fille, elle pourrait être la fille du diable ! Je retrouverai ton enfoiré de mari, fit le chef

Il sortit un pistolet et le pointa sur le crâne de la jeune femme. Elle ne le regardait même pas, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur sa fille qui pleurait à chaude larme.

- Maman ! Maman ! Non, je ne veux pas ! Cria Yuki

Elle ferma les yeux en serrant les poings. Elle devait tenter le tout pour le tout, après tout elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Elle mordit le bras de l'homme qui la tenait. Il la lâcha. Elle se jeta sur un autre et le frappa d'un coup de poing chargeait avec de la haine. Un coup en temps normal qui n'aurait rien fait à un adulte mais elle était _différente_.

Il l'avait suivi, poussé par une force invisible. Il avait assisté à la scène. Les humains étaient toujours aussi insignifiant à ses yeux, mais _elle_, elle était différente sur touts les points. Si jeune mais déjà avec une pression spirituelle impressionnante. Il ferma les yeux tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'occuper des affaires des humains…

_Que de stupidité._

Pourtant son corps bougea tout seul. Il souleva Yuki telle une plume. Son visage larmoyant se tourna brusquement vers celui indifférent d'Aizen. Il préféra ne pas la fixer. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce mais les hommes tombèrent un à un sous les yeux effarés de Yuki et sa mère. Ils étaient tous morts, et elles en vie. Il reposa Yuki au sol. Elle n'osait pas bouger, les yeux rivés sur les corps inertes. Sa mère se jeta sur elle et la serra avec force contre elle.

- Ma chérie, j'ai eu si peur ! Fit-elle en pleurant

- Maman, fit Yuki en passant ses bras dans le dos de sa mère

Elle ne resta pas longtemps coller à sa mère, se rappelant de la présence d'Aizen. Elle se dégagea doucement de l'emprise de sa mère puis se tourna vers lui. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit un petit signe pour qu'il s'abaisse à son niveau. Chose qu'il fit. Elle s'approcha encore un peu plus de lui et enleva les lunettes du jeune homme. Elle lui accorda son plus beau sourire avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue.

- Merci Sôsuke, chuchota-t-elle

Il n'osait pas bouger. Que venait-elle de faire au juste ? Il n'en était pas certains. Elle recula toujours en souriant. Un sourire rempli de sincérité et de gratitude. Il était le mal mais elle voyait en lui l'homme qui leur a sauvé la vie. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre. Il se surprenait à sourire. Il remit ses lunettes puis disparu laissant Yuki, seule avec sa mère.

Sa mère avait observé la scène mais elle ne voyait pas la même chose que sa fille. Elle avait vu sa fille dans les airs, et maintenant elle la voyait parler à une personne _invisible _à ses yeux. Pourtant, elle ne la prenait pas pour une folle. Comment pourrait-elle après ce qui venait de se passer devant ses yeux ? Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui a veillé sur elles. Elle s'approcha de sa fille et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

- Ma chérie…Je suis incapable de voir la personne que tu remercies, fit-elle doucement

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Yuki

- Il est parti ?

- Oui. Quel voleur je te jure ! Rappelle-moi de l'engueuler la prochaine fois que je le vois ! Fit joyeusement Yuki

Sa mère lui sourit malgré sa peur de se retrouver face à un allié qu'elle était incapable de voir. Elles se tournèrent vers le massacre. Il y avait beaucoup trop de sang. Elles allaient devoir faire le nettoyage mais avant tout…Appeler la police.

- Je vais devoir encore m'expliquer, fit tristement la mère de Yuki

- Mais personne ne va t'en vouloir pour ça maman ! C'est des pourris, ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritent !

- Tu as raison, fit-elle

Yuki attendit avec sa mère l'arrivée des policiers. Ils réprimèrent une expression de dégout devant un tel massacre. Yuki regardait la scène sans être horrifiée, elle y avait eu droit à plusieurs reprises déjà alors ça n'avait rien de nouveau ou choquant. Un des policiers s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu ne devrais pas regarder ça petite, fit-il

- Et tu devrais aller laver tes cheveux, ils sont couverts de sang ! Rajouta un autre non loin d'eux

- C'est ma couleur naturelle, déclara Yuki sans se vexer

- Pardon ? Oh…et bien, fit le policier quelque peu gêné

Elle laissa échapper un soupire d'agacement. C'était toujours la même chose, les mêmes remarques complètement inutiles. Elle ramena ses genoux contre elle et appuya sa tête contre eux. Elle était fatiguée et n'avait qu'une seule envie : dormir.

Il lui avait fait croire qu'il était parti en voleur alors qu'il n'en était rien. Il s'était juste mis sur le toit pour pouvoir observer la suite des événements. Il avait eu la confirmation que cette petite n'était pas une simple humaine. Lorsqu'elle regardait les cadavres, une aura presque meurtrière se dégageait d'elle et ça, même les imbéciles de policiers arrivaient à le ressentir.

Peu à peu la maison fut nettoyé de tous les cadavres et de tout ce sang. La mère de Yuki retourna dans la maison tandis que la petite restait assise, le regard perdu dans le vide. C'est comme si _elle_, elle était vide. Aizen ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle dégageait une grosse quantité de reiatsu qui formait une barrière autour de la maison.

_Ainsi inconsciemment elle protège sa mère. Impressionnant. _

- Aizen-sama, fit une personne derrière lui

- Oh c'est toi Tôsen.

- Je croyais que vous vouliez juste retrouver ce fichu adjuchas.

Aizen ne répondit pas. A vrai dire il avait complètement oublié ce qu'il était venu faire à cause d'_elle_. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, retira ses lunettes. Son air changea. Tôsen s'avança et regarda dans la direction de _sa _maison.

- C'est cette fille qui dégage autant d'énergie ? S'étonna Tôsen

- Toi aussi tu l'as remarqué. Elle est impressionnante et nous sera bien utile plus tard, déclara Aizen

- Vous comptez vous en servir ?

- Je compte bien oui. Au moment venu je viendrai la chercher, fit Aizen

Il se tourna vers Tôsen.

- Allons-y.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Il n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'il était venu chercher à Karakura mais ça n'avait plus vraiment une quelconque importance à ses yeux. Il faut dire qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant et amusant. Maintenant tout ce qui lui restait à faire c'est attendre qu'elle grandisse et voir s'il s'était trompé au sujet de son reiatsu. Il appuya ses coudes sur son bureau puis casa sa tête dans ses mains. Peu à peu son plan se mettait en place. La naisse de Kurosaki Ichigo arrangeait les choses. Bientôt il allait pouvoir enfin contrôler, et détruire ce qui était si insignifiant à ses yeux.

On frappa à sa porte.

- Oh c'est toi Gin, fit Aizen en se redressant

- Vous me semblez bien préoccupé. Tôsen m'a parlé d'une gamine, commença Gin

- Tu es bien informé.

- C'est mon rôle. Que comptez-vous faire d'elle ?

C'était une bonne question. Pour le moment rien, attendre était la seule chose à faire. Il voulait qu'elle se développe par elle-même, sans se laisser influencer. Pour le moment. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Qu'allait-elle lui réserver dans les années à venir ? Il se le demandait bien.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre à Gin qu'un papillon des enfers informa Aizen qu'il était convoqué à la première division. Voilà encore une chose qui n'allait pas lui manquer d'ici quelque temps. Il se releva et disparu de sa division.

Le commandant en chef l'attendait dans son bureau. Il avait une mission à lui confier, bien qu'il savait d'avance que ça allait déplaire à Aizen.

- Vous vouliez me voir ? Fit calmement Aizen

- Oui. J'ai une mission pour toi Aizen, mais pour cela tu dois te rendre dans le monde réel, commença le commandant

- Monde réel ? Vous ne croyez pas qu'il y a assez à faire ici ?

- Je savais que tu allais dire ça. Mais c'est important. Les humains se sont retrouvés en possession d'une arme qui à la base était scellé dans les enfers. Ils ne sont pas sensés s'en servir. Il faut que tu la retrouves et ramène ici, expliqua Yamamoto

- Une arme ? Vous parlez du katana que vous avez scellé ?

- En effet. Je souhaite que tu le retrouves avant que les humains ne s'en servent.

_Voilà qui est fort intéressant._

Aizen réfléchissait à toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui s'il récupérait cette épée. Il baissa légèrement la tête pour cacher cette lueur dans ses yeux qui auraient pu le trahir.

- Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Ca me convient, fit-il

Le commandant fut assez surprit par sa réponse. Il connaissait suffisamment Aizen pour savoir qu'il n'acceptait pas les missions dans le monde réel. Il se doutait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui se cachait derrière tout ça. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de le surveiller mais la prudence avant tout. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une arme aussi dangereuse.

- Bien dans ce cas, ça sera tout, déclara Yamamoto

Aizen hocha la tête puis disparu. Il n'avait pas besoin de préparer ses affaires. Dans tous les cas, à ses yeux la mission n'allait pas être longue. Il attendit d'être en dehors de la première division pour ouvrir le dangai, direction le monde réel. Pour son plus grand étonnement la porte menant au moment d'humain ne s'ouvrit pas sur l'endroit qu'il avait prévu mais devant s_a _maison. Il resta debout sur le toit de la maison en face. Son regard était rivé sur la maison. Il faisait encore nuit mais les lumières de la maison étaient déjà allumés. Il hésitait à se montrer. Pourquoi devrait-il le faire au juste ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais comme pour l'autre soir il était poussé par quelque chose d'invisible. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de chasser ses pensées qui n'avaient rien à faire dans la tête.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit. Yuki en sortit, son cartable sur le dos, elle était vêtu d'un simple pantalon noir et d'un pull blanc. Elle souriait à sa mère.

- A ce soir maman ! Fit-elle joyeusement

- A ce soir ma chérie. Amuse-toi bien !

Yuki hocha la tête puis se précipita dans la rue. Elle parcouru à peine quelque mètre qu'elle s'arrêta en ayant la nette impression d'être observée. Elle se retourna mais rien.

_Mon imagination ? _

Elle haussa les épaules, ce n'était que son imagination après tout. Elle se retourna pour repartir mais se figea. Aizen se tenait devant elle, sourire aux lèvres. Elle fronça les sourcils. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas contente de le voir mais elle s'était promis de lui en coller une parce qu'il était parti sans rien lui dire et maintenant il apparaissait comme ça, par magie. Elle s'approcha de lui sans rien dire, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Lui qui croyait qu'elle était _contente _de le voir il ne se douta de rien. Lorsqu'elle arriva à ses côtés elle lui colla un coup de pied au tibia. Une fois de plus il du se plier sous le coup. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper d'injure. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Quelle idée de partir sans rien dire hein ! Râla-t-elle

- C'est pour ça que tu me frappes ? Fit-il

- Bah ouais ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Je n'aime pas quand les gens s'en vont comme ça ! Ca me rappelle mon crétin de père, fit Yuki visiblement contrariée

- Désolé, ça te va ? Fit-il en se redressant

- Si encore tu étais sincère…Pépé, fit-elle

- Pépé ? Dis donc, tu n'as pas froid aux yeux la mioche ? Tu sais que tu parles à un dieu de la mort ?

- A un dieu de la mort ? Des haricots plutôt ouais…

Il écarquilla les yeux. Elle se foutait royalement de lui là. Il ne rêvait pas. Il avait vraiment envie de la tester jusqu'au bout mais en même temps il voulait lui faire mordre la poussière pour son insolence. Il libéra une certaine quantité de reiatsu pour la faire plier et lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui résister bien longtemps. Manque de pot ça n'eut absolument aucun effet sur elle. Elle sautilla autour de lui comme si de rien était.

- Tu veux m'accompagner jusqu'à mon école ? Fit-elle en souriant

Elle le prenait au dépourvu. _Encore_. Machinalement il accepta oubliant par la même occasion sa mission. Il la suivit sans parler. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de son école, elle devenait de moins en moins enthousiaste et une certaine amertume s'échappait d'elle.

- Tu ne m'as pas l'air très ravis d'y aller, fit-il finalement

- Je n'aime pas les enfants de mon âge. Peut être parce que moi j'ai du faire face à touts les problèmes engendrés par mon crétin de père. Alors j'ai beaucoup de mal avec eux. En plus ils n'en ratent pas une pour m'embêter à cause de mes cheveux et yeux, expliqua Yuki

- Pourtant tu n'es pas la première personne que je vois avec des cheveux rouges.

- Vraiment ? Fit-elle plus joyeusement cette fois

- Oui. D'où je viens, je connais une autre personne avec des cheveux rouges.

Elle s'arrêta et planta ses yeux de feux dans ceux d'Aizen. N'était-ce pas _son _domaine de manipuler les gens ? Là, il se retrouvait complètement à sa merci. Elle ne fit que lui sourire davantage. Elle savait qu'il ne lui disait pas ça juste pour lui faire plaisir.

- Dis-moi…Tu étais sérieux quand tu parlais des dieux de la mort ? Fit-elle

- Ca t'étonne ? Pourtant ta mère a été incapable de me voir, tu aurais du t'en douter que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de normal, fit-il

- C'est vrai que ne pas connaître Superman…commença-t-elle, mais en voyant le regard d'Aizen elle s'arrêta. Alors tu es un shinigami. Wah, je n'aurais jamais cru que vous existiez.

- C'est souvent comme ça. Tu devrais te dépêcher, tu vas être en retard.

Elle regarda l'heure et paniqua. C'était vrai. Elle était déjà en retard. Elle fit une tape sur le bras d'Aizen puis reparti en courant.

- Ah mais au fait pourquoi tu es revenu ? Fit-elle après s'être arrêtée

- De quoi je me mêle ?

- De mes affaires ! Allez dit, dit, dit, dit, dit !

- Ca ne marchera pas avec moi.

- C'est que tu n'as encore jamais élevé un gosse toi ! Je peux être très persuasive ! Fit-elle d'une voix menaçante

Elle ne se rendait vraiment pas compte de ce qu'elle disait et encore moins de ce qu'elle faisait. Il soupira. Elle gagnait encore et puis peut être qu'elle allait pouvoir lui être utile. Il ne ressentait pas cette fichue épée, il se devait de l'avouer qu'il avait besoin d'un coup de main.

- Je suis à la recherche d'une épée.

- C'est pas très précis tout ça, se moqua Yuki

- Elle est spéciale, elle provient des enfers.

Elle frissonna à l'entente du mot enfer. Elle qui ne croyait en rien, elle se retrouvait une deuxième fois devant la vérité. D'un les shinigamis existaient et de deux l'enfer existaient également. Voilà qui allait lui aider à bien dormir la nuit. Bonne blague. Néanmoins le fait même d'évoquer une arme des enfers lui rappela un moment précis de sa vie.

- Tu devrais peut être allé faire un tour dans la maison des yakuzas qui nous ont attaqué. La seule fois où je me suis retrouvée chez eux j'ai vu un katana attaché au mur et franchement il me donnait la chair de poule ! Fit-elle

Elle ne s'attarda pas plus cette fois ci. L'école l'attendait, elle n'avait plus le choix. Il la laissa partir. C'était une piste comme une autre, ou plutôt la seule qu'il avait, il ne pouvait pas dire non.

Avant même qu'elle n'atteigne sa classe, elle s'arrêta nette. Un mauvais pressentiment la tiraillait depuis qu'elle l'avait laissé dans la rue. Ca l'agaçait quelque peu. Elle tapa du pied attirant l'attention de son professeur.

- Tu n'entres pas Yuki-chan ? Fit le professeur en essayant de maîtriser sa voix

Elle ne répondit pas, le regard perdu par la fenêtre. Que devait-elle faire ? Se fier à son instit et partir à sa recherche ou alors faire ce qu'une enfant de son âge devrait faire ? Elle serra les dents. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait horreur c'était bien ça : être départagée.

- Rah fait chier ! Cria Yuki

- Surveille ton langage ! Ordonna le professeur

- Ne me donnez pas d'ordre, le menaça Yuki

Un regard flamboyant qui fit reculer le professeur. Il se rappela à ce moment du pourquoi il ne voulait pas s'occuper de cette petite : elle lui foutait les chocottes. Elle fit demi-tour et parti telle une fusée. Ces derniers jours elle n'avait fait que ça : courir et suivre son instinct. Ca l'inquiétait. Elle accéléra encore. Elle connaissait la route par cœur mais y remettre les pieds…Elle n'en avait pas spécialement envie. Si ce n'était pas pour lui elle n'y serait jamais retournée, surtout maintenant que ses soucis semblaient être enfin derrière elle. Elle prit ses peurs à deux mains, ce n'était pas le moment de se dégonfler.

_Je n'ai peur de rien !_

Il repéra rapidement la résidence de ce clan de yakuza. Pas difficile avec l'odeur des mécréants. Il trouva la fameuse salle, avec l'épée accrochait à côté de l'insigne du clan. Il sourit. La petite avait de bonne impression. Encore un bon point pour elle. L'épée dégageait une aura meurtrière que peu de personnes semblent pouvoir voir, ressentir. Il pourrait s'en servir. Cette idée lui plaisait. Il attrapa l'épée et la sortit de son fourreau. Pas pour bien longtemps. A peine l'avait-il sorti qu'une vive douleur le parcourra. D'abord sa main, puis tout son bras, puis le restant de son corps. Un poison se rependait dans son corps. Ses veines virèrent au noir.

_Merde. Je n'aurais pas cru que cette épée était protégée. Absurde. _

Attiré par la puissance de l'épée il avait complètement baissé sa garde. Lui qui n'omettait aucun détail en temps normal, le voilà à commettre des erreurs et il savait déjà pourquoi. Sa vue se troubla petit à petit. Il due lâcher l'épée. Il recula de plusieurs pas. Tout son corps était dans un piètre état. Il devait quitter les lieux et allait se refugier quelque part. Des pas raisonnèrent derrière lui. Il se mit difficilement en garde. Elle se tenait là devant lui, complètement essoufflée, elle avait du mal à rester debout. Lui aussi. Elle se précipita à ses côtés essayant de le retenir avant qu'il ne tombe.

- Sôsuke ! Tu vas bien ? Fit-elle inquiète

- Lâche-moi, fit-il un peu froidement

Elle lui pinça la joue. Il fit une grimace. Il trouva la force pour l'attraper par la gorge serrant de plus en plus. La pression était énorme et elle commençait à manquer d'air. Et même ainsi elle ne pleurait pas, elle n'éprouvait aucune peur. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à lire dans ses yeux c'est de l'inquiétude. Ca le dépassait. Pourquoi cet enfant s'occupait autant de lui ?

- Sôsuke, tu ne vas pas bien ? Tu as mal ? Fit-elle en essayant de parler correctement malgré la pression sur son cou

Il aurait continué jusqu'à la tuer mais le poison se fit plus insistant envahissant encore plus son organisme. Il laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps. Il était replié sur lui-même, la souffrance atteignait un stade où il ne contrôlait plus rien. Ni son corps, ni son reiatsu. Il était impuissant.

- Sôsuke ! Cria-t-elle

Ses bras se refermèrent sur le shinigami. Elle savait qu'elle avait eu raison de venir mais elle se sentait terriblement inutile. Qu'est-ce qu'une enfant pouvait faire après tout ? Elle était faible et impuissante. Elle se maudissait intérieurement de n'être qu'une enfant. Elle aurait souhaité pouvoir faire plus pour lui.

- Je t'interdis de mourir, tu as compris ? T'as pas le droit et surtout pas avec moi dans les parages vieux schnock ! Fit Yuki frustrée

Il aurait bien répliqué ou même essayé de la tuer, _encore_, mais ses forces le quittaient à vu d'œil.

Un autre shinigami apparu à leur côté. Aizen était incapable de voir l'identité de la personne étant donné que sa vue avait atteint le stade flou. Yuki cria alors qu'il sombrait.

- Aidez-le ! Cria Yuki


	3. Chapter 3

Alors avant tout je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui me lisent et me laissent des commentaires d'encouragement ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir et chaud au cœur !

Suki : Ca tombe bien, Aizen est dans mon top 3 alors forcément, une petite histoire (bon deuxième) sur lui ne fait pas de mal ) !

Envy974 : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! (j'ai également vu celui sur Close to you :D). Et bien pour ce qui est de Yuki…Il faudra attendre un certain temps avant de savoir plus sur elle héhé mais ça va venir, ça va venir.

Merci encore et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3**

Le shinigami qui suivait Aizen depuis le début ne savait pas quoi faire, surtout face à une petite fille aussi inquiète. Mais ce qui le troublait le plus –en plus du physique de la petite- c'était qu'elle pouvait les voir. En vu de l'état d'Aizen il savait très bien qu'il était extrêmement dangereux de le transporter, il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'il quitte cette demeure pour un endroit où il n'y aurait pas l'influence de l'épée qui au passage l'attirait énormément. Il passa le bras d'Aizen sur ses épaules puis le souleva.

Yuki remarqua l'influence qu'avait l'épée sur le shinigami mais qui en prime continuait à aggraver l'état d'Aizen. Elle s'empressa de l'attraper sans se soucier de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Il fallait qu'elle la remette à sa place, qu'elle l'éloigne de lui et qu'en plus qu'ils quittent cet endroit au plus vite et sans se faire remarquer. Elle avait tout juste réussi à se débarrasser de ces fichus yakuzas, ce n'est sûrement pas pour se les mettre sur le dos juste après.

- Tu sais où on pourrait se refugier ? Loin de cette épée ? Fit le shinigami

- Venez chez moi ! S'exclama Yuki

Elle le surprenait. Du haut de ses six ans elle était vraiment trop avancée dans sa tête. Il finit par hocher la tête. Elle se mit à courir, montrant le chemin jusqu'à chez elle. Sa mère allait probablement la gronder puisqu'elle a délibérément sécher l'école. Autant dire que son adolescence s'annonçait plutôt difficile si elle commençait comme ça. Elle s'en moquait. C'était le cadet de ses soucis à l'heure actuelle.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps pour arriver à sa maison. Elle ouvrit la porte en grand et indiqua le canapé. Il lui fallait des soins et au plus vite. Le shinigami allongea Aizen en essayant de ne pas aggraver son cas. Yuki se laissa tomber à genoux, attrapa la main d'Aizen et la serra très fort contre son visage.

- T'as vraiment intérêt à guérir enfoiré, le menaça Yuki

Elle ne pleurait que dans de rare occasion et ce moment elle était incapable de se contenir. Elle savait pourtant qu'au fond cet homme n'était qu'un parfait inconnu mais elle sentait que quelque chose en lui la relier à elle. Elle s'était attachée à lui en espace de quelque temps et bien que ce ne fût pas bon pour elle, elle s'en moquait. Ou alors était-ce simplement de la reconnaissance puisqu'il les a sauvées ? En même temps ça lui était égal, elle voulait juste qu'il s'en sorte.

Un papillon passa sous son nez puis une main chaleureuse se posa sur ses épaules. Elle releva la tête pour se retrouver face à une femme. Elle adressa un sourire rassurant à Yuki puis la poussa légèrement. Elle se pencha sur Aizen pour pouvoir mieux constater les dégâts du poison. Elle plaqua une de ses mains sur ses yeux et l'autre sur son torse. Une lumière verte pale recouvra son corps. Yuki observait la scène, captivée par cette démonstration. Les shinigamis étaient vraiment impressionnant. Et pourtant…

- Unohana-taishu ! Vos mains ! S'exclama le shinigami

Aussitôt Yuki regarda les mains de la dite Unohana. Le poison se répandait sur elle également, pourtant elle ne s'arrêta pas. C'était son rôle de sauver les gens et elle y tenait vraiment à cœur. Yuki pleura de plus belle. Elle s'agrippa violemment à la main d'Unohana et d'Aizen. La shinigami la scruta, surprise d'autant plus que le reiatsu de la petite ne faisait qu'augmenter. Ses larmes tombèrent sur les mains d'Aizen. La lumière verte vira au rose pale. Les mains d'Unohana reprirent leur teint normal tandis que le visage d'Aizen se détendit. Ils étaient sortis d'affaire. La lumière se dissipa. Yuki était à bout de force.

- Quelle est ton nom petite ? Fit doucement Unohana

- Yuki, fit-elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience

Le shinigami n'en revenait pas. Avait-il bien vu ?

- Taishu, elle a vraiment… ?

- Oui, et il semblerait qu'elle soit particulièrement attaché à lui.

- Dès qu'Aizen est revenu dans le monde réel il est venu la voir.

- Vraiment ? Voilà qui est étrange, ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à Aizen, fit pensivement Unohana

- Que fait-on ?

- On rentre.

- Mais, et Aizen ?

- Il est entre de bonne main, fit-t-elle en souriant

Le regard d'Unohana le dissuada de protester. Le dangai s'ouvrit, le shinigami le traversa tandis qu'Unohana jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Yuki. Vraiment intéressante mais inquiétante.

Au bout d'une heure, Yuki finit par s'agiter. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux prise de panique. Elle se calma bien vite en voyant qu'Aizen dormait encore. Au moins il ne souffrait plus. Elle esquissa un sourire, heureuse que tout s'arrange. Elle courra jusqu'à sa chambre pour en ramener un gros plaide. Elle recouvrit Aizen avec puis se laissa tomber contre le canapé. Elle se couvrit également avec une partie du plaide. Elle frotta son visage avec, bien installer comme si c'était dans son lit. C'était toujours agréable, cette sensation de bien être. Elle glissa sa main jusqu'à celle d'Aizen puis se laissa emporter par la fatigue.

Unohana Retsu erra dans les couloirs de la première division jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le bureau du commandant. A la base, ce n'était pas à elle de faire le rapport mais elle trouva qu'elle était le mieux placé pour ça. Elle frappa à la porte puis entra.

- Unohana taishu ? S'étonna le commandant

- Je viens au rapport au sujet d'Aizen. Vous l'avez envoyé cherché l'épée n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet. Il aurait du la récupérer rapidement.

- L'épée dégage un poison que même-moi je n'ai pas pu guérir.

Le commandant fronça les sourcils.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Lorsque je suis entrée en contact avec lui, le poison m'a touché aussitôt. Si la petite n'avait pas été là, on serait mort à l'heure actuelle.

- Une enfant ?

- Oui. Il semblerait qu'Aizen s'est entiché d'une enfant, ou alors il la trouve intéressante pour son reiatsu.

- Cette histoire m'intrigue.

- Faut dire que l'épée est restée aux enfers pendant si longtemps. Peut être que le poison qu'on respire là bas s'est infiltré.

- C'est là bas qu'elle a été forgée. Elle n'aurait jamais du tomber entre les mains des inconscients à l'époque.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Fit Unohana intriguée

- Cette épée n'était pas diabolique à l'époque. Elle servait le gardien des enfers et puis ce gardien a disparu et l'épée est restée à _veiller _seul. Et la suite vous connaissez, un des prisonniers pour s'en évader s'en est emparé sauf qu'il a déversé toute sa haine dedans. C'est lui qui s'est fait maîtriser par l'épée et non pas l'inverse.

Elle resta silencieuse. Cette histoire en avait fait des victimes.

La mère de Yuki rentra aux alentours de vingt heures, et quelle fut sa surprise de trouver sa fille assoupie contre le canapé et qu'en plus de ça il y avait un homme sur le canapé. Elle paniqua tout d'abord mais se calma bien vite. Elle connaissait suffisamment sa fille pour savoir qu'elle ne faisait confiance à personne.

_Serait-ce l'homme qui nous a sauvés ?_

Aizen s'agita, réveillant par la même occasion Yuki. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Il se redressa, ses yeux rivés sur sa main et celle de Yuki. Il ressentait sa chaleur, son reiatsu mais il reconnaissait aussi celui d'Unohana. Il retourna son attention sur la mère de Yuki. A part la forme du visage elle n'avait absolument rien en commun, de plus elle ne dégageait aucune énergie. Ce n'était qu'une simple humaine. Voilà qui était étrange. Yuki se releva pour faire face à sa mère.

- Tu peux le voir ? S'étonna Yuki

- Il semblerait. Pourtant l'autre fois j'en étais incapable.

- C'est à cause de ta présence, déclara Aizen. Unohana est venu ici ?

- Si tu parles de la femme avec de long cheveux tressés, alors oui. Y avait un bonhomme qui te suivait et heureusement parce que tu n'aurais pas survécu.

Il resta silencieux. Ca ne lui plaisait pas qu'on le surveillait, il allait devoir s'expliquer avec Yamamoto. Il se releva mais Yuki l'attrapa par le bras et le força à se rassoir.

- Tu poses tes fesses bien gentiment et tu ne bouges pas. Tu restes manger ici jusqu'à ce que tu récupères tes forces, fit sévèrement Yuki

- Tu crois que j'ai vraiment besoin de ça ?

- Je suis sûre que dans ton état actuel même moi je pourrais te botter le cul, fit-elle malicieusement

- Tu veux essayer ?

- Arrêtez ! Je ne veux pas de combat ici. Yuki, occupe-toi de ton patient et moi je vais cuisiner.

_Comment est-ce que je me suis retrouvé là déjà ?_

Yuki se laissa tomber à côté d'Aizen, elle avait récupérer ses forces au point qu'elle était prête à courir le marathon. Il la fixait, essayant de comprendre sa nature. Elle ne faisait que sourire comme si de rien n'était.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à l'épée ? Fit Aizen

- On l'a laissé là bas. Plus tu t'en approchais plus ça t'empoisonnait. Je l'ai remis à sa place pour que les yakuzas ne se doutent de rien.

Il se figea net. Que venait-elle de dire au juste ? Elle l'a touché sans être empoisonné ? Elle l'intéressait chaque minute un peu plus. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle grandisse, que son pouvoir se développe puis il la prendra avec lui pour son plan. Elle sera une pièce clé à ce stade.

- Yuki vient m'aider ! Cria sa mère

- Nan ! Je surveille le vieux, répliqua Yuki

Sa mère sortit de la cuisine, les mains sur les hanches, le regard sévère.

- Et comment tu vas faire plus tard ? Pour te trouver un homme ?

- Mais je n'en veux pas ! Sont tous stupides !

- Je te signale que je suis un homme, fit Aizen

- Ah oui ? J'ai cru que tu étais une femme, ironisa Yuki

Il la frappa à la tête. Il l'aurait bien étripé mais le faire devant sa mère n'était pas l'idéal. Sa mère soupira.

- Je n'aurais même pas de petits enfants, pleurnicha-t-elle

- T'es bizarre maman ! J'ai que six ans alors ne me parle pas de ça !

- Tu me désespères !

Elle retourna dans la cuisine les laissant seul. Yuki laissa échapper un long soupire.

- On dirait bien que les hommes te répugnent, fit Aizen

- Quand je vois la vie que je mène à cause des hommes c'est normal. Plus tard je deviendrais très forte et touts ceux qui blesseront ma famille, je les ferais souffrir.

_Voilà qui est intéressant._

Un papillon des enfers apparu devant eux. Aizen fronça les sourcils. Il fallait qu'il retourne à la Soul Society.

- Je vous attends au rapport, fit une voix

- Mais va te faire ! Sôsuke est invité pour manger et il faut qu'il se repose, alors merde ! Cria Yuki en bondissant sur ses pieds

Aizen s'empêcha de rire. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait comme ça : bien avec l'envie de rire, de s'amuser autrement qu'en faisant des expériences. Un grognement retentit mais Yuki ne se démonta pas. Bien au contraire.

- Taishu, je crois bien que je suis prisonnier, je vous ferais mon rapport à mon retour.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

- Pouah je n'y croyais plus ! Il est attardé le pépé ou il y a un truc qu'il ne comprenait pas dans ma belle tirade ? Fit Yuki

Aizen plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Yuki au risque qu'elle se fasse brûler vive. Elle essaya de se débattre mais il était plus fort qu'elle. Elle lui mordit la main lui faisant lâcher prise. Il cria sur le coup.

- Sale peste !

- T'es fou ? J'ai failli mourir !

- Aizen. N'oubliez pas votre devoir, fit Yamamoto avant que le papillon ne s'en vole

- Qu'il est chiant, firent-ils en synchro

- A table les enfants !

_Où est-ce que j'ai atterrit au juste ?_

Yuki bondit de sa place, prenant soin d'attraper la main d'Aizen et le trainant jusqu'à la petite table. A table il y avait plusieurs plats comme du tonkatsu, de la soupe miso, du poulet teriyaki et encore du udon. Le ventre de Yuki gargouilla, suivit de près par celui d'Aizen. Yuki ricana.

_Je perds en crédibilité avec elle dans les parages._

Si les autres venaient à le voir comme ça il n'aurait pas eu l'air très malin. Il s'assit en face de Yuki tandis que sa mère était à côté de Yuki.

- Qui êtes-vous exactement ? Yuki n'a pas vraiment voulu en parler, avoua sa mère

- Oh ? Fit Aizen en jetant un coup d'œil à la petite

Pour toute réponse elle ne fit que hausser les épaules.

- Tu me vois lui dire : oh c'est rien c'était juste un shinigami maman !

- Un shinigami ? S'empressa de dire sa mère

- Oui madame, fit Aizen

- Arrête de faire ton faux cul Sôsuke ! Tu n'es pas si poli en temps normal, fit remarquer Yuki

- Et toi donc. Tu oublies que je suis un shinigami et que je pourrais faire de toi en un claquement de doigts en pâture au chien.

Le ton de sa voix aurait pu en effrayer tout une armée. Yuki l'ignora royalement tandis que sa mère frissonna.

Ils finirent le repas non sans quelque vannes bien placer entre Aizen et Yuki, à croire que ces deux là ne pouvaient pas vivre sans se chamailler. A la fin du repas, Yuki aida sa mère tandis qu'Aizen sortit prendre l'air.

_Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir. _

Il regarda une dernière fois devant lui alors que le dangai s'ouvrit juste à ses côtés.

_Il me hâte de te voir plus grande. Ne me déçois pas._


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà la suite avec la deuxième partie de l'histoire qui commence !

Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires (ça me fait plaisir à chaque fois & ça encourage) !

Anae : je suis contente alors si j'ai réussi à te faire aimer les personnages ! Ce n'est pas toujours évident, alors si ça te plait, j'en suis ravis :D !

Suki : Maintenant qu'elle est « ado » ça va devenir encore plus dur la communication entre eux haha crise d'adolescence ! xD

Envy974 : ton souhait est exhaussé je crois, elle est « plus grande » )

-Partie 2-

- _Yuki revient ici, Natsu-chan a encore fait un cauchemar, elle pleure, me fit Akira_

- _J'arrive !_

_Elle aussi se sentait mal avec ce temps là. En même temps qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? Elle est née par ce temps de pluie. Son premier cri, ses premiers pleure. Je m'approche de son lit et la prend dans mes bras. Elle a fait encore un cauchemar. Les mêmes cauchemars qui me hantaient autre fois. Je la cajole tout en chantonnant. Ca la calme. Ses mains s'agrippent à mes boucles rouges flamboyantes. J'ai appris à aimer cette couleur de cheveux, tout comme à aimer mes yeux. _

_Je me pose à la fenêtre, ne m'arrêtant pas de chanter. Je me rappelle l'avoir toujours fait depuis sa naissance. Et dire qu'elle a déjà sept ans. Le temps passe si vite. Elle s'en dort facilement. Je la repose délicatement dans son lit. J'attrape un parapluie noir brodé de dentelle sur les bords. Je mets une simple veste puis sort de chez moi._

- _Yuki, il ne reviendra pas, fit Akira_

- _Je le sais, mais je veux me promener. Je reviens d'ici une petite heure ! Lui promis-je_

_Il n'est pas convaincu. Je lui adresse un léger sourire avant de reprendre la route. Malgré ma folie il m'a toujours soutenu, la preuve après la naissance de Natsu il est resté à mes côtés alors qu'il savait que je ne l'aimais pas comme lui le souhaiterait. Je me sens mal pour lui. Je ne suis qu'une égoïste, je le sais bien, mais je n'ai jamais pu changer ce côté de moi. Je crois bien que d'une certaine façon tu m'as contaminé avec ça._

_Des lycéens passent à côté de moi. Et dire qu'il y a encore un an j'étais comme eux. Je m'amusais comme eux, jusqu'à ce que je te revoie. _

-_**Flash Back**_-

Elle courrait, comme toujours pour rentrer chez elle mais cette fois ci non pas parce qu'elle se devait de rentrer rapidement mais simplement parce qu'il pleuvait des cordes. Depuis _cette nuit _plus aucun yakuza n'est venu réclamer quoique ça soit. Pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle ne rencontra plus aucun shinigami, et quelque part elle en était déçue. Parfois, elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas tout inventé mais sa mère en était la preuve vivante qu'ils existent bien et bel.

Elle croisa sur son chemin une bande de garçon de sa classe.

- Oh Yuki-chan ! Cria l'un d'entre eux

Elle s'arrêta. Ses cheveux lui collaient au visage, rendant son regard encore un peu plus féroce. Là comme ça, on pourrait la confondre avec un félin enragé. Elle soupira. Elle allait finir par être malade à rester sous la pluie. Elle les rejoignit néanmoins au niveau des escaliers un toit recouvraient les marches.

- Tu ne viens pas ce soir ? S'empressa de dire un des garçons

- Je ne peux pas ! Je te l'ai déjà dit Naru.

- Mais allez ! On ne pourra pas gagner sans toi ! La supplia Naru

- Je sais, je suis la plus belle et la plus forte mais je dois aider ma mère, déclara Yuki

- Pf…On va perdre face à ses brutes sans notre chef chérie, pleurnicha un autre

- Vous êtes insupportable les gars. Entre toi Naru et toi Akira, je ne vais pas m'en sortir ! Râla Yuki

Pour toute réponse ils firent des yeux de chien abattu. Elle poussa un long soupire avant de les frapper à la tête. Ils arrivaient à la pousser à bout dans n'importe quelle situation. Akira était plus âgé qu'eux mais trainait dans les mêmes recoins pour finalement rejoindre leur lycée en tant qu'élève transféré. Elle n'y avait jamais cru. Depuis quand un mec de vingt ans allait dans un lycée ? Elle détourna la tête avant de craquer. Son regard s'attarda sur une silhouette dans le ciel. Son cœur loupa un battement.

_C'est vraiment lui ? _

Elle sauta des marches et se précipita à sa poursuite. Elle n'a jamais atteint une telle vitesse et elle accélérait encore. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre de vu, elle voulait le revoir. Après onze ans sans nouvelle. Bon en même temps il n'avait pas de raisons de lui en donner mais elle avait toujours espéré. Elle glissa à plusieurs reprises mais arriva toujours à garder l'équilibre.

Il s'arrêta d'avancer. Il avait senti _son _énergie. Malgré le temps il l'avait reconnu. Il se tourna légèrement vers sa direction. Elle arriva en courant. Elle s'arrêta et se courba légèrement. Les mains sur les genoux elle essayait de récupérer une respiration correcte. Il l'observait attentivement. Ce n'était plus la petite fille qu'il avait connu et pourtant elle dégageait toujours autant d'audace, autant d'énergie. Ses cheveux rouges lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos. Elle se redressa plantant ses yeux rouges dans ceux d'Aizen. Il n'avait pas ses lunettes ce qui rendait son regard différent. Elle sourit.

- Alors c'est vraiment toi, Sôsuke, fit-elle joyeusement

Il se posta devant elle. Elle se redressa complètement et s'avança un peu plus jusqu'à lui. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tapota les joues du jeune homme.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas changé ! Mais ça te va mieux sans lunette, fit-elle complètement insouciante

Pourtant, en temps normal, Aizen aurait déjà tué pour une telle remarque et un tel geste, mais pas elle. Il la trouvait toujours aussi intéressante.

_On dirait bien qu'elle n'a pas changé…Ca me déçoit._

Il dégaina discrètement son zanpakutô, prêt pour l'hypnotiser. Elle se pencha et remarqua son geste. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Ouah ! Joli katana ! Je peux essayer ? Fit-elle très enthousiaste

Elle n'attendit même pas une réponse qu'elle s'empara de son katana. Elle recula en tournant sur elle-même avant de sortir le zanpakutô de son fourreau. Elle observa la lame qui luisait avec le reflet du soleil. Elle était émerveillée puis la pointa vers Aizen.

- Je le savais déjà que tu ne venais pas de cette planète, fit-elle en souriant. C'est une belle épée.

Il la regardait définitivement surprit. Elle avait réussi à se saisir de son zanpakutô sans se faire tuer, sans qu'il ne puisse bouger. Il était incapable de la manipuler.

_C'est elle qui me manipule. Peut-être qu'elle a finalement gagné en quelque chose, mais quoi ?_

Il se déplaça rapidement pour se retrouver derrière elle. Il avait récupéré son zanpakutô et la lame était à présent coller à la gorge de Yuki. Elle ne bougeait pas. Il voulait voir sa réaction. Elle ne tremblait pas et restait indifférente à la situation. Il enfonça un peu plus la lame dans sa chaire. Quelque goute de sang coulèrent jusqu'à sa poitrine. Sa main glissa pour essuyer le sang.

- Tu ne devrais pas être aussi familière avec moi, Yuki. Beaucoup sont morts à cause de leur insouciance, chuchota-t-il

Elle frissonna. Non pas de peur mais à cause de son souffle sur son oreille. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait avec un homme mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle ressentait quelque chose d'aussi intense. Elle se dégagea habilement de son emprise, pivota sur la pointe des pieds comme si elle dansait et se retrouva à lui faire face. Sa main était collée à sa gorge. Elle ne ressentait pas la douleur.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part. On ne se voit pas pendant longtemps et toi tu m'entailles la peau, méchant va, fit-elle avec une certaine indifférence

- Tu me sembles toujours aussi faible, Yuki.

Elle le regarda froidement. Faible ? Elle ? Il devait avoir la merde dans les yeux pour ne pas voir qu'elle déborde d'énergie. Bon c'était vrai qu'elle le cachait plutôt bien. Elle finit par hausser les épaules et lui tourna le dos comme si de rien n'était.

- Mauvaise idée, fit-il en se déplaçant jusqu'à elle

- A qui le dis-tu, fit-elle malicieusement en disparaissant de sa vue

Il en resta surprit. Il ne l'avait pas vu se déplacer qu'elle se retrouva derrière lui, le zanpakutô d'Aizen dans la main. Non, vraiment, il n'avait rien vu venir, il n'avait rien senti. Pourtant elle ne dégageait pas une once de reiatsu et pourtant. Il sourit finalement.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu sembles avoir progressé, fit-il

- Je n'ai pas chômé pendant onze ans tu sais ? Je me l'étais promis et je crois que j'ai tenu promesse, fit-elle joyeusement

Elle était fière de ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle avait gagné en force mais néanmoins elle regrettait toujours d'avoir des cheveux et yeux rouges.

- Yuki ! Cria Akira

Elle se tourna vers ses deux amis. Ils avaient été intrigués par son comportement et son départ. Akira dévisagea Aizen d'un œil mauvais. Naru le fixait mais surtout parce que quelque chose de particulier se dégageait de lui.

- C'est qui ce gars ? Fit Akira très froidement

- Oh ? Tu peux le voir ? S'étonna Yuki

- Vu sa tronche dur de ne pas le voir, répliqua Akira

Aizen resta silencieux, il s'en moquait de la présence des deux humains. Il se préoccupait davantage de Yuki. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, ce n'était plus une petite fille mais une jeune femme qui grandissait à vu d'œil. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient à présent dans le bas du dos, ils ondulaient légèrement. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi féroces mais ça collait merveilleusement bien. Son corps avait bien changé lui aussi en prenant de belles formes. Voilà qui pourrait être un sérieux avantage pour plus tard. Il n'avait plus qu'à la convaincre ou l'hypnotiser pour qu'elle le suive.

- Je croyais que tu ne faisais pas confiance aux hommes ? Se moqua Aizen

- Qui te parle de confiance là ? Répliqua Akira énervée.

- Elle ne nous fait pas confiance et là-dessus elle a été claire dès le premier jour. On la suit sans qu'elle nous le demande, fit Naru

Yuki le regarda, les yeux remplis de douceur. C'est vrai qu'ils la suivaient mais ils avaient de l'importance à ses yeux, juste qu'elle ne le montrait pas. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Naru les avait rejoints alors qu'il était particulièrement sensible, sans parler de son physique d'enfant. Cependant il ne fallait pas le surestimer. Il n'avait certes pas le physique mais sa force était belle et bien là.

- Je n'aurais pas cru que tu allais trainer avec des vermines. Je suis déçu, déclara Aizen

Yuki se tourna vers lui. Son regard exprimait toute la froideur, mêlée à de la colère. Elle n'aimait pas lorsqu'on jugeait ses amis. Aizen était étonné de la voir ainsi avec lui. Elle qui était si attachée à lui à une époque.

- Ne crois pas que je sois comme la petite fille que tu as connu, Aizen. Je ne te permets pas de les juger comme ça, fit Yuki

Il tiqua. D'un par son comportement, de deux elle ne l'appelait plus Sôsuke. Quelle surprise. Il ferma les yeux et attendit la suite. Elle lui tourna le dos et attrapa ses deux amis par les mains.

- Si tu veux voir ce que je suis devenue vient ce soir près du parc. Tu m'y trouveras.

Sa phrase lui fit ouvrir les yeux tandis qu'Akira et Naru furent surprit. Elle ne voulait pas venir et maintenant elle avait changé d'avis. Ils étaient ravis. Se battre sans elle n'était pas la même chose. Akira se tourna vers Aizen.

- T'as l'air louche mec mais au moins tu l'as convaincu de se battre. Sankyou, fit Akira

- Ne le remercie pas crétin ou je te butte avec les autres ! Râla Yuki

- Oui chef ! Fit-il amusé

- Crétin.

Aizen ne bougea pas. Il les regardait partir sans rien dire. Il réfléchissait à son plan. La convaincre s'annonçait plutôt difficile. Il allait devoir user de son zanpakutô. Quel dommage. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle gagne en confiance et découvre un intérêt pour l'humain ?

Le soir venu, Yuki rejoignit son groupe au parc. Elle repéra Aizen avec facilité. Il était posé sur un banc. Elle s'approcha de lui. Il voulait profiter du moment pour l'hypnotiser. Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de s'en servir elle posa sa main sur le manche de ce dernier.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptais faire mais n'y pense même pas, je peux te voir, fit-elle contrariée

Il était surprit. Comment faisait-elle ? Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Reste ici et observe le chef d'œuvre, fit Yuki

Elle attacha ses cheveux. Uniquement sa mèche retombait sur ses yeux. Elle était vêtue d'un short en jean noir, d'un t-shirt de la même couleur ainsi qu'un gilet. Elle rejoignit ses amis qui faisaient face à un clan de yakuza. Ce fameux clan qu'Aizen avait décimé cette nuit là. C'était sans compter que le fils du chef avait reprit le contrôle. Yuki affichait un air complètement indifférent. Elle n'avait pas peur. Ils avaient beau avoir l'avantage en nombre, ça lui était égal.

- Tu es bien trop fière Yuki. Prépare-toi pour ta défaite, déclara le chef

- Tu parles trop, fit-elle simplement

- Buttez-les.

Elle ne bougea pas, alors que ses ennemis fonçaient sur eux. Akira tapa dans ses mains, ravis de pouvoir se défouler un bon coup et surtout montrer à l'autre là, Aizen, qu'il était fort. Naru quant à lui perdit son air d'enfant, tandis que les cinq autres garçons s'impatientaient. Le premier yakuza essaya d'attraper Yuki mais elle fut plus rapide. Elle attrapa son bras et le tordit sans aucun effort, au contraire elle bailla. Elle lui tenait toujours le bras alors qu'un autre l'attaqua. Elle le balança sur l'autre puis se jeta dans la foule. Elle progressait rapidement jusqu'au chef. Elle chargea son poing sur lui, il l'évita de justesse. Le résultat : elle frappa l'arbre qui se trouvait à côté. Un trou s'y forma. Le chef recula, effrayé. Aizen avait remarqué le changement. Yuki avait chargé son poing de reiatsu sans même s'en rendre compte. Le chef essaya de fuir mais touts ses alliés étaient à terre, dans un mauvais état. Akira se frottait les mains, ça l'embêtait de se retrouver couvert de sang. Trop occupé à observer les dégâts il ne vit pas arriver Yuki. Elle l'attrapa par le cou.

- Je devrais te tuer, tu sais, fit-elle d'une voix remplie de sadisme

- Pitié, supplia-t-il

- Yuki, tu vas encore faire pleurer un mec, se moqua Akira

- Achève-le, fit Aizen

Ils sursautèrent tous. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu venir. Elle regarda Aizen, indifférente.

- N'oublie pas ce qu'ils t'ont fait, continua Aizen

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle balança le chef contre l'arbre. Elle n'était pas encore une meurtrière. Touts ces petits combats n'étaient que des combats sans intérêts.

- C'était son père qui m'a fait vivre l'enfer et non lui. Il a eu sa raclée alors je m'en moque.

- Tu me déçois.

Il lui tourna le dos ce qui l'énerva.

- Les humains sont toujours aussi minables, tu n'es pas une exception, fit Aizen

- Dis donc, tu te la ramènes un peu trop là. T'es qui toi, hein ? Fit Akira très énervé

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de poursuivre et Aizen de réagir. Yuki attaqua Aizen. Il bloqua son coup de poing avec facilité. Ca l'énerva encore plus. Elle voulait lui faire mordre la poussière. Elle n'était pas faible, elle ne lui permettrait pas de dire le contraire une fois de plus.

- Oï Yuki, fit Akira

- Laisse-la Aki, je crois qu'on devrait la laisser régler cette histoire, fit Naru

Cette idée ne plaisait pas à Akira.

- Viens mec, fit un autre en le tirant

Il serra les poings mais se résolu à les suivre.

Yuki remercia intérieurement Naru pour son geste. Elle ne voulait pas les mêler à ses histoires. Déjà le fait qu'ils puissent tous voir Aizen, elle en était responsable alors si en plus elle venait à se battre contre lui… Non, vraiment il fallait qu'ils restent loin de tout ça.

Aizen n'avait toujours pas lâché le poing de Yuki et elle ne bougeait pas. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Aizen. Si elle pouvait tuer avec les yeux il serait déjà mort. Le problème c'est qu'elle ressentait l'énergie d'Aizen. Une énergie particulièrement menaçante. Elle sentait que si elle bougeait il serait capable de la tuer. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle remarqua ses mouvements. Son zanpakutô. Elle voulu reculer mais il la retenait.

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire Aizen, fit-elle

- Crois-tu avoir le choix ?

- J'ai toujours eu mon mot à dire, alors oui !

- Alors prouve-le.

_Quoi ?_

Elle ne comprenait pas. Il cherchait à faire quoi au juste ? Elle ressenti une pression particulière sur sa tête, comme si on essayait de la maîtriser. Elle recula de plusieurs pas et plaqua ses mains à la tête. Il fut surprit. Il voulait la contrôler mais il ne réussissait pas. Quelque chose lui bloquait l'accès à son esprit. Pourtant, elle souffrait. Des images défilaient dans sa tête, digne de ses cauchemars. Elle s'accroupit en essayant de respirer et de chasser les images de sa tête.

Il s'avança vers elle mais fut contraint de s'arrêter. Elle se releva, ses yeux semblaient enflammés. Le plus marquant c'était son reiatsu. Il était irrégulier, certes, mais particulièrement violent. Voilà que les choses devenaient enfin intéressantes. Elle fonça sur lui. Ses coups étaient bien plus précis, plus rapides et surtout plus forts. Il en esquiva quelques uns tout comme il s'en prit d'autre de pleins faces. Il réussit à lui bloquer les bras, elle se retrouva coller à son épaule. Elle grogna en essayant de se dégager.

- Je reconnais que tu es rapide et forte mais pas encore assez pour me battre ma chère Yuki, fit-il ravi

- Lâche-moi !

- Libère-toi.

- J'essaie figure-toi ! Tu crois quoi ? Que j'essaie de faire des gâteaux ? Marmonna Yuki

Plus elle essayait plus il serrait ses mains. Elle fit une grimace. La douleur devenait insupportable. Elle n'était finalement pas _encore _à la hauteur pour le battre. Il l'assomma d'un simple coup au niveau de la nuque. Il était tenté de la ramener avec lui et essayer de comprendre l'origine de son reiatsu mais il était préférable qu'elle reste ici, le temps qu'il retrouve cette épée. Cette fois il allait réussir à s'en emparer et avec son aide. Il la souleva telle une plume.

_Tu es une tête brûlée Yuki, incapable de distinguer la vérité du mensonge. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Aizen ne la ramena pas à sa maison comme il avait prévu à la base mais la déposa sur un banc dans le parc. Il avait remarqué la présence de ce fameux chef du clan. Il ne le voyait pas lui et c'était parfait. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve le katana quitte à la mettre en danger. Après tout il ne faisait que se servir d'elle, ça n'avait pas d'importance s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il s'éloigna pour laisser champ libre à cet homme. Il la souleva tel un sac à patate tandis qu'un sourire machiavélique se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il s'empressa de quitter le parc. Il allait lui faire payer son humiliation. Il n'acceptera pas qu'une fille l'ait battu avec autant de facilité et qu'en plus elle s'en sorte sans une seule égratignure.

Il la balança contre un mur alors que les autres hommes de son clan se rassemblèrent dans la grande salle. Ils étaient surpris par l'état de leur chef mais encore plus par la fille qui était à présent réveillée mais encore légèrement dans les vapes. Elle se massa la nuque en maudissant Aizen. Il l'avait bien eu et maintenant elle se retrouvait dans une galère. Non pas qu'elle était inquiète mais sa nuque la faisait atrocement souffrir, sans parler des images qui la hantaient. _Encore_. Elle essaya de se relever mais deux hommes l'immobilisèrent aussitôt. Ils avaient très vite compris qu'elle était coupable du massacre et ils ne comptaient pas la laisser faire.

_Sôsuke tu me le paieras._

Le chef s'approcha d'elle et attrapa son visage. Il était fier puisqu'il allait pouvoir se venger.

- Tu fais moins la maligne Yuki, fit-il

- Tu me donnes la migraine Ryu, fit-elle, blasée par son comportement

- Ne me parle pas avec ce ton ! Tu n'es que de la vermine à mes yeux.

- Et toi, ne parle pas comme l'autre débile, marmonna Yuki en faisant allusion à Aizen

- L'autre débile ?

- On dirait bien que tu l'es tout autant, fit-elle

Il la frappa. Sa tête tourna légèrement sur le côté alors que sa lèvre saignait. Elle ne broncha pas malgré la douleur. Les coups, elle en avait l'habitude. Il suffisait de voir son parcours. Délinquante à première vue mais au final elle ne faisait ça que pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait.

- Tu aurais dû me tuer à ce moment, mais maintenant tu n'auras pas d'autre chance, déclara Ryu

Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et la traîna jusqu'au milieu de la pièce. Il s'empara du katana accroché au mur. Yuki resta pétrifiée. Le katana…Elle le reconnaissait sans aucun problème. Elle grimaça. Alors c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait laissé dans le parc ? _Quel enfoiré, je ne vais pas le louper._ Elle serra les dents à défaut de pouvoir serrer les poings. S'il croyait pouvoir l'avoir aussi facilement, il se trompait.

Elle s'étonna en voyant que Ryu n'eut aucun problème à sortir le katana de son fourreau. Le poison se serait estompé avec le temps ? Elle se le demandait bien. Il la tirait par les cheveux. Ca faisait mal mais elle n'exprimait pas la douleur. Hors de question de lui faire ce plaisir. Il tendit l'épée, prêt à lui trancher la gorge. Pourtant, brusquement l'épée devint un vrai poids pour lui. Il essaya de ne pas la lâcher mais ça semblait difficile. Son visage se décomposa par la colère, à croire que tout s'interposait entre lui et sa vengeance. Il s'énerva et en criant réussit à bouger l'épée. Yuki réussit à se libérer au dernier moment mais le coup coupa net ses cheveux. Toutes ces années qu'elle avait essayé de les garder longs … Elle voyait ses efforts s'envoler. Mais néanmoins elle était en vie. Elle fit un croche pied à Ryu, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Ses hommes voulurent se jeter sur elle mais elle fut plus rapide. Elle attrapa le katana qu'elle trouva drôlement léger puis le plaça au niveau de la gorge de Ryu.

- Si j'étais vous je ne bougerai pas, leur conseilla Yuki

Elle essayait de prendre sur elle, ce n'était que des cheveux qu'elle avait perdu, mais au moins elle a encore sa tête sur les épaules et c'était l'essentiel. Elle enfonça légèrement la lame faisant reculer les hommes de Ryu. Elle ne comptait pas rester ici bien longtemps.

- Tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir, marmonna Ryu

- Que tu crois, fit-elle en le tirant un peu plus par les cheveux

Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Yuki sur sa peau.

- Tu sais que je pourrais te tuer ? Autant avant je n'avais pas de raison, autant maintenant tu m'en as donné une, chuchota-t-elle

Il déglutit difficilement. Il n'avait aucune envie de mourir maintenant et surtout de la main d'une fille comme elle.

- Je te propose un deal, commença Yuki, tu me laisses partir avec cette épée et je te laisse en vie.

- Cette épée est un héritage de famille ! Hors de question !

Elle appuya un peu plus sur sa lame.

- T'es sûr ? Fit-elle alors qu'un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres

- Boss, vous devriez accepter ! De toute manière cette épée n'a apporté que malheur à notre clan !

Ryu voulu attraper la lame à main nue mais Yuki lui attrapa le bras et le lui tordit.

- D'accord ! J'accepte mais fous-moi la paix !

- Voilà qui est bien parlé, fit-elle

Elle le relâcha puis recula. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait vouloir se battre avec elle. Elle avait réussi à s'en sortir vivante. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Ryu puis rangea l'épée dans son fourreau. C'est Aizen qui allait être content. Mais avant ça, elle allait lui faire payer ça à sa manière. Elle se précipita vers la sortie de la demeure des yakuzas. A force, elle connaissait les lieux par cœur. Elle courra à en perdre haleine jusqu'à sa maison. Elle s'arrêta sur le palier. Elle effleura ses cheveux. _Bon sang !_ Ils ne lui arrivaient plus qu'aux épaules. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas craquer. Elle y tenait vraiment. Elle agita la tête pour se chasser les idées puis entra dans la maison.

- C'est moi ! Cria-t-elle en essayant de paraître normale

Elle déposa l'épée dans un coin de l'armoire pour que sa mère ne puisse pas la trouver puis la rejoignit dans le salon. Elle se figea net en trouvant Aizen en compagnie de sa mère en train de boire du thé. Elle fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

- Tu as du culot de te ramener ici, Aizen, fit-elle à deux doigts d'exploser

- Je me suis dis que ça serait une bonne idée de saluer ta mère, fit-il en esquissant un sourire

_Tu vas vite ravaler ce sourire, crois-moi._

Bien qu'elle ne voulait pas se montrer violente devant sa mère, ça la démangeait. Elle se déplaça rapidement et se jeta sur Aizen. La chaise bascula en arrière, les faisant tomber. Elle était assise à califourchon sur lui. Elle le tenait par le haut de son haori. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça.

- Yuki ! S'exclama sa mère horrifiée

Sa mère connaissait ses activités mais n'avait jamais eu de preuve formelle. Elle voulut s'approcher d'eux mais le regard d'Aizen l'en dissuada. Elle resta alors à les fixer.

- Es-tu en colère Yuki ? Fit-il

- Non tu crois ? Tu m'as laissé dans ce parc juste pour que je récupère cette putain d'épée ! Ne te fous pas de moi Aizen ! Râla Yuki

Elle prit sur elle et se moqua, pour une fois, de la présence de sa mère. Elle était sacrément remontée contre Aizen et ne comptait pas passer l'éponge aussi facilement. Et ce, surtout pas pour ses beaux yeux.

- Tu ne me feras rien, Yuki, fit-il sûr de lui

Erreur fatale. Elle abattit son coup de poing sur son visage. Il ne vit qu'au dernier moment que c'était chargé de reiatsu. Non seulement, lui avait la lèvre qui saignait mais en plus à cause de l'impact le sol s'était fissuré. Sa mère la regardait bouche bée, incertaine de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Aizen quant à lui, la fixait avec un sourire en coin des lèvres. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter dans ses plans, n'est-ce-pas ? Ce sourire agaça encore plus Yuki.

- Pas mal le coup, fit-il, mais ... Tes fesses me semblent bien confortables dis-moi

Yuki le relâcha aussitôt et se crispa. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de dire là ? Qu'est ce que ses fesses venaient faire dans l'histoire au juste ? Elle rougit violemment en sentant les mains d'Aizen parcourir son dos jusqu'aux fesses. Elle se releva en bondissant et en réprimant un cri. Elle n'avait pas prévu ce genre de réaction de sa part. Loin de là.

- T'es qu'un pervers ! Cria Yuki, la main sur le cœur

- Oh non, mais visiblement c'est efficace pour me débarrasser de toi, fit-il amusé

- Aiiiizzzzeeeen, siffla Yuki

- Yuki! Bon sang à quoi tu joues au juste ? C'est un invité ! Non, un ami et tu le frappes? S'indigna sa mère

Yuki fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était absolument pas dans les habitudes de sa mère de se comporter ainsi. Loin de là. Elle rageait. Elle l'ignora royalement puis retourna dans sa chambre.

- Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, s'excusa sa mère

- Ce n'est rien. Elle a du caractère c'est bien.

Il sentit la présence de l'épée. Un autre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle avait réussi la mission que visiblement elle avait devinée. Il ne pouvait pas en parler devant sa mère mais faire un petit tour dans la chambre de Yuki ne ferait pas de mal.

Il entra sans frapper. Elle était allongée sur son lit, l'épée sur son ventre, elle était perdue dans ses pensées et regardait le plafond. Elle remarqua aussitôt sa présence mais ne bougea pas. Il s'approcha de son lit puis se pencha sur elle. Ils se retrouvèrent à se fixer yeux dans les yeux sans qu'aucuns des deux ne lâchent l'affaire.

- Tu as profité de moi Aizen, fit-elle

Sa voix dérapait, elle tremblait. Ça le surprenait. Elle lui en voulait encore visiblement tout en restant attachée à lui.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, fit-il en se redressant

- Oh vraiment?

Elle se releva brusquement et le fit basculer sur le lit. Elle dégaina l'épée à grande vitesse puis la colla à sa gorge. Elle se pencha sur lui au point qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur lui.

- Tu vois, je pourrais te tuer en un seul geste, fit-elle

- Tu crois qu'une simple humaine pourrait tuer un shinigami ? Surtout du rang de capitaine ? Se moqua Aizen

Yuki fronça les sourcils. Elle ignorait son rang mais ça ne changeait rien à ses yeux. Elle enfonça légèrement la lame de son épée. Un filet de sang coula alors que Yuki et Aizen s'affrontaient du regard. Il devait se l'avouer, elle avait du cran. Sa main toucha les cheveux de Yuki. Elle s'immobilisa aussitôt. Il la fixait toujours, détaillant chaque trait de son visage.

_Quel gâchis._

La seule chose qu'il pourrait regretter, c'est qu'on lui ait coupé ses beaux cheveux. Mais au moins il avait l'épée. Il ressentait le poison mais Yuki semblait ne pas être touchée. D'un coup de rein il inversa les positions. Il lui donna un coup au niveau du bras, lui faisant lâcher son épée. Elle se retrouvait à sa merci mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle perdit la face. Elle continua à le défier du regard. Ses yeux brillaient. Cette lueur qui voulait dire bien des choses.

- Tu vois que tu ne peux rien contre moi, ma petite Yuki, fit-il alors que sa main effleura délicatement le visage de la jeune fille

Elle esquissa un sourire qui à première vue était rempli de douceur mais au fond…Il se laissa berner par ce mensonge. Elle souleva son genou et frappa dans les parties sensibles. Ils roulèrent jusqu'au bord du lit. Elle avait reprit le dessus, fière de son coup alors qu'Aizen était à deux doigts de la tuer.

- Tu disais Aizen-chou ? Se moqua Yuki. Tu sais que tu es confortable ?

- Et toi lourde. Tu devrais t'éloigner ma chère Yuki, ma patience a des limites, déclara Aizen

- Je n'ai pas peur, as-tu oublié ?

Il réussit à la pousser. Ils roulèrent sans se rendre compte qu'ils étaient au bord du lit. Yuki se retrouva le dos au sol et Aizen la dominant. Il était le grand vainqueur. D'une seule main il bloquait les mains de Yuki. Il avait bien envie de lui faire peur. Pourtant il savait que se vanter de son pouvoir n'aurait aucun effet sur elle. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Son autre main écarta sa cuisse. Yuki se crispa aussitôt. Elle voulu se défendre mais c'était sans compter la force d'Aizen. Il se pencha jusqu'à son visage puis dévia jusqu'à son oreille. Elle frissonna. Elle sentait son souffle chaud, tout son corps lui faisait défaut. Autant elle était insensible aux autres, autant elle perdait ses moyens avec lui.

- Ne me provoque plus. Obéis-moi et tu resteras sauve, Yuki, fit-il

Quelque chose en elle vola en éclat. Un vrai brasier parcourait son corps. Il lui mordit le lobe de son oreille. Elle sursauta alors qu'il reculait. Il était étonné mais satisfait de la voir dans tous ses états. Il se releva, son regard se posa sur le katana. Il n'avait pas le choix que de se servir de Yuki pour ça.

_Je vais devoir prévenir le Gotei._

Cette idée lui déplaisait mais il n'avait pas le choix. Pas encore. Il laissa Yuki seule dans sa chambre.

Elle se releva avec beaucoup de difficulté. Les picotements dans le bas de son ventre, le feu aux joues et puis la morsure à son oreille, elle avait du mal à s'en remettre. Elle se mit deux claques pour sortir de sa transe. Elle maudissait Aizen de lui faire ça. Il avait trouvé son point sensible. Un point faible qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Elle remit l'épée dans son fourreau puis le déposa sur son lit. Elle était fatiguée et n'avait pas le courage de dire bonne nuit à sa mère. Elle tomba sur son lit puis s'endormit aussitôt.

Aizen s'était installé sur le palier. Un papillon de l'enfer volait autour de lui.

- J'ai en quelque sorte récupéré l'épée, déclara Aizen

- Vraiment ? C'est une très bonne nouvelle. Je compte sur toi pour la ramener, fit Yamamoto

- Demain.

- Pourquoi attendre ? Oh ! Tu es chez cette humaine ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Ramène l'épée demain.

- Bien.

Il allait devoir se débrouiller pour convaincre Yuki, mais ce n'était plus vraiment un problème. Il savait comment la faire marcher.

- Oh vous êtes là, fit la mère de Yuki. Vous restez dormir ici ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Aizen

Après tout, il n'avait pas que ça à faire que de rester parmi les humains.

- Ca serait bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Yuki était en colère contre vous mais elle a toujours voulu vous revoir.

- Vraiment ? Difficile à croire. Dites-moi. Où est le père de Yuki ?

- Fuma ? Il était différent des autres et je ne dis pas ça parce que je l'aime hein ! Il voyait ce que je ne pouvais pas voir mais il n'était pas comme vous. Lorsqu'il a disparu j'ai dû dire à Yuki qu'il était parti et quand les yakuzas sont venus l'accuser juste parce qu'ils ont perdu contre lui…J'espérais vraiment que Yuki soit normale.

- J'ignore comment était votre mari mais Yuki est spéciale. J'ai besoin de son aide pour mes projets.

- Que comptez-vous faire d'elle ?

- Rien de bien méchant, fit-il avec un sourire complètement faux mais que la mère de Yuki ne comprit pas

Il n'en rajouta pas plus. Le reiatsu de Yuki se fit plus violent et ne faisait qu'augmenter de secondes en secondes. Il s'excusa auprès de sa mère puis rejoignit calmement Yuki dans sa chambre. Elle dormait mais son reiatsu se manifestait autour d'elle. Il s'approcha du lit pour pouvoir mieux la voir. L'épée luisait alors que la main de Yuki, inconsciemment, s'agrippait à l'épée. Son visage était crispé et elle semblait effrayée par ce qu'elle rêvait. Il s'assit à ses côtés et essaya de la toucher. Il dut s'abstenir dès qu'il sentit le poison de l'épée.

_L'épée la protège ? Voilà qui est intéressant._

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre qu'elle se réveille d'elle-même.

Les minutes passaient sans qu'il n'y ait de changement jusqu'à ce que l'épée arrête de luire. Yuki se réveilla en sursaut. Elle tremblait alors qu'un flot de larmes déferla sur son visage. Elle essaya de se calmer mais rien à faire. Elle finit par remarquer Aizen. Il fut surpris de voir autant de tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle se jeta sur lui et s'agrippa à son haori. Il essaya de se défaire de son emprise mais elle s'y accrochait farouchement. Il finit par pousser un soupir et la laisser pleurer contre lui. Cette fille était une plaie pour lui. Du moins, par moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Au bout d'un certain temps elle s'arrêta de pleurer. Autant dire que le haori d'Aizen ne ressemblait plus à rien. Ca l'agaçait mais il avait été incapable de la repousser. Encore cette force invisible qui le poussait à agir ainsi. Ca le dérangeait d'être _trop _gentil avec cette fille pas tout à fait normale.

_J'espère que ça ne va pas devenir une habitude._

Elle se détacha de lui en reniflant. Ses yeux étaient encore plus rouges qu'à l'habitude, tout comme ses joues et son nez. Elle se fit des petites claques pour chasser ses dernières larmes. Il était hors de question pour elle que ça recommence. A ses yeux, pleurer était une faiblesse. Sa pire faiblesse. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être faible. Elle s'assit contre son lit tout en faisant glisser le katana jusqu'à ses genoux. Voilà une bonne affaire. Aizen, quant à lui, resta assit sur le lit, à la regarder. Même après avoir pleuré, quelque chose de spécial se dégageait d'elle. Quelque chose qui envouterait quiconque la regardait. Elle caressait le fourreau de son katana. Elle savait à présent pourquoi elle en avait si peur mais à la fois pourquoi elle n'était pas affectée par le poison : elle était faite pour elle. Enfin, du moins, qu'un jour elle la récupère.

- Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué tant de larmes ? Fit finalement Aizen

Elle resta muette. Devait-elle en parler ? Elle avait très vite compris la raison de la venue d'Aizen : il voulait se servir d'elle mais elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Loin de là. Il avait certes réussi à la mettre mal à l'aise mais elle se promit de ne plus jamais céder aussi facilement à sa panique, et à lui.

- Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je n'ai pas arrêté de faire des cauchemars. Pour moi, à l'époque, ça n'avait aucun sens à part m'effrayer. Ce soir encore, mais je crois que j'ai fini par en comprendre le sens, révéla Yuki

- Quel genre de cauchemar ?

- Des cris d'agonies. Des gens torturés, mutilés. Des pleurs, des bêtes sauvages. Du sang…Beaucoup de sang. C'est pire qu'un film d'horreur. C'est effrayant quand tu n'es pas habitué et puis qui le serait ?

- Ce ne sont que des cauchemars, fit remarquer Aizen

- Non. Tu te trompes. Je crois que ça a un rapport avec mon père. J'ai toujours cru qu'il nous a lâchement abandonné mais je commence à avoir des doutes.

Elle savait qu'elle allait avoir une longue conversation avec sa mère. Bien qu'elle savait que ça allait mettre sa mère de mauvaise humeur mais qu'en prime elle risquait d'en pleurer pendant un moment. Elle essayait depuis des années de lui cacher ses pleurs mais Yuki l'avait toujours su et surtout entendu. Elle avait juste préféré prétendre ne rien entendre.

- Yuki, je veux que tu viennes avec moi à la Soul Society, annonça Aizen

- Soul machin quoi ?

- Soul Society. Tu pourras en savoir plus sur l'épée.

C'était en partie un mensonge mais un mensonge efficace puisque les yeux de Yuki s'illuminèrent. Elle voulait en savoir plus. Elle voulait savoir si ce katana avait un rapport avec son père. Tellement de questions auxquelles elle espérait avoir des réponses.

- Génial ! S'exclama Yuki toute joyeuse

Il avait encore gagné sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Il se leva et effleura la tête de la jeune fille.

- Repose-toi Yuki. Il te faudra des forces pour demain, fit-il calmement

Elle hocha la tête puis sauta sur son lit, le katana ne la quittant plus. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de disparaître dans la noirceur de la nuit.

Elle ne s'endormit pas aussitôt. A vrai dire, bien qu'elle était contente de savoir qu'elle allait avoir peut être des réponses au sujet de l'épée, elle ne cessait de repenser à son rêve. Elle n'avait pas tout dit à Aizen. Dans son rêve il y avait également plusieurs hommes. Chacun, à une différente époque avait été le possesseur du katana. Le tout premier qu'elle vit lui ressemblait : des cheveux rouges, des yeux rouges. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se poser des questions sur son identité, elle savait que c'était son père bien qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait cette épée, d'autant plus que l'homme suivant n'avait rien en commun avec lui. C'était un shinigami. Un shinigami qui dégageait une haine farouche. Une haine que même à travers un rêve elle était capable de ressentir. Elle poussa un long soupir avant de serrer son coussin un peu plus.

Elle finit par s'endormir. Mais ce ne fut pas les rêves qui s'imposèrent dans sa tête mais un endroit où à part une lueur rouge, il n'y avait rien. Cette haine qu'elle avait ressenti auparavant se dégager de cet endroit. Elle ne recula pas. Bien au contraire. Elle prit son courage à deux mains puis s'avança, la main tendue vers la lueur. Plus elle s'approchait, plus la lueur se dissipait pour finalement prendre la forme d'un homme. Du moins en apparence. Pourtant, contrairement à un homme normal, il n'avait pas de pupilles. Ses yeux étaient tout simplement inondés de sang. Elle déglutit difficilement. Une aura rouge l'entourait. Une aura meurtrière.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? Dit-il

- C'est toi qui squatte ma tête. Je voulais faire de beaux rêves avec des bisounours, tu sais ? Râla Yuki

Il la regarda de travers. Bien évidemment il était incapable de comprendre à quoi elle faisait allusion. Il n'était pas humain lui. Elle s'approcha de lui sans peur et lui fit une pichenette.

- T'es un sacré attardé hein, fit-elle amusée

- Tu n'as donc pas peur ? S'étonna-t-il

- De quoi ? De toi ? Non, pas vraiment, fit-elle en haussant les épaules

Il resta silencieux, surpris par sa réaction. La noirceur se dissipa peu à peu due à la présence de Yuki dans les lieux.

- Ce n'est pas l'idéal de rester dans le noir, viens, soyons amis, proposa-t-elle joyeusement. Moi c'est Yuki et toi ?

- Honoo.

Elle tendit sa main vers lui. Il observait sa main comme si c'était un objet inconnu. Il ne la comprenait pas. Depuis des siècles il a été habitué à la violence, à la haine de ses propriétaires. Il avait oublié ce qu'était une personne ayant un cœur et de la compassion. Il n'y avait eu qu'une seule personne sur l'ensemble de ses propriétaires qui avait été comme ça.

- Tu es bien la fille de ton père, fit-il en souriant

Elle fut surprise par sa réponse mais ne fit que sourire pour toute réponse. Il accepta sa main et peu à peu il se dissipa alors que sa chaleur se transmettait à Yuki. Elle sourit en ramenant sa main à sa poitrine. Elle n'allait plus devoir se battre seule.

_« Ne me donne pas aux shinigamis. Ils ne pourront pas me contrôler. J'ai déjà vu trop de haine. Le premier à m'avoir possédé fut ton père. Il avait été choisi parmi les humains pour être envoyé en enfer pour en garder les portes mais également surveiller ce qui s'y passait. J'ai été forgé à ce moment là. Pendant des siècles on a combattu côte à côte et puis il y a deux cents ans de cela il a disparu me laissant là-bas. Un prisonnier s'est emparé de moi. Après lui, ce fut le tour d'un shinigami et puis un autre. A chaque fois je devenais leur arme, leur haine. Après ça j'ai forgé une barrière, le poison, autour de moi pour que plus personne ne puisse se saisir de moi à part mon propriétaire. J'ignore si Fuma est mort, mais en attendant, tu es ma nouvelle propriétaire. »_

Yuki n'en demanda pas plus. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à savoir. Les détails viendront après.

Le matin avait à peine pointé le bout de son nez qu'elle était déjà prête et pétante. Elle était joyeuse et motivée. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Au moins, elle n'avait plus à galérer à s'occuper de ses cheveux. Elle soupira avant d'attraper sa veste puis son katana. Elle avait un simple short en jean sur des collants en résille, des bottines et une chemise blanche. Elle sortit de sa chambre. Son ventre gargouillait. Hors de question de partir le ventre vide, surtout qu'elle ignorait si elle serait capable de manger à la Soul Society.

Elle se faufila dans la cuisine et attrapa tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Des bruits de pas l'avertirent que sa mère était réveillée. Elle arriva dans la cuisine, pas tout à fait réveillée. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit le katana. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant de prendre une expression d'horreur. Yuki le remarqua bien vite ce qui l'étonna.

- Maman ?

- Yuki…D'où tu sors cette épée ?

- Euh…De nulle part, fit Yuki comme si de rien n'était

- Jette-la ! Jette-la ! Je ne veux pas la voir ! Tu ne dois pas l'avoir ! S'écria la mère de Yuki dans une hystérie inquiétante

Yuki resta muette et attrapa le katana. Il était hors de question qu'elle l'abandonne.

- Non. Elle est à papa, n'est-ce pas ? Fit-elle comme si elle ne le savait pas

Sa mère n'osa pas parler. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains. Elle avait tellement prié pour que sa fille soit normale.

- Ne t'en va pas. Pas toi. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste, la supplia sa mère entre deux hoquets

- Mais je vais revenir ! Je pars juste pour en savoir plus sur l'épée et sur papa, détends-toi !

Yuki était frustrée. Elle se sentait complètement inutile face aux larmes de sa mère. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de sa part. Surtout, elle ne comprenait pas une telle hystérie face à une simple épée. Bon, elle savait que ce n'était pas une simple épée mais il n'y avait pas de mal. Depuis longtemps elle savait qu'elle était spéciale. Elle prit sur elle pour tourner le dos à sa mère et se diriger vers la porte.

- Yuki ! Cria sa mère

- Je reviendrai. Je ne sais pas pourquoi papa n'est pas revenu, mais moi je reviendrai, fit-elle catégoriquement

Elle quitta la maison. Elle savait que si elle se retournait, elle serait incapable de dire au revoir à sa mère.

Aizen l'attendait devant la grille. Il avait reprit sa coiffure que Yuki n'aimait pas spécialement en plus des lunettes. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce changement mais après tout, ce n'était pas son problème. Elle en avait d'autre à gérer : sa mère.

Le dangai s'ouvrit devant eux. Aizen l'incita à le suivre. Chose qu'elle fit sans broncher. Elle savait qu'elle devait se méfier de lui. Il arrivait à la manipuler. Difficilement mais il y était parvenu une fois. Hors de question que ça recommence.

Ils arrivèrent directement dans une grande salle. Une salle de réunion à première vue. Yuki tourna sur elle-même pour admirer la pièce. C'est sûr que ça ne ressemblait en rien de ce qu'elle connaissait. Elle finit par remarquer la présence de douze autres personnes. Aizen rejoignit les rangs, la laissant faire face aux autres shinigamis. Elle reconnut le haori.

_Des capitaines ? Ils ont l'air d'être des coincés. A part les deux autres là on dirait des psychopathes. _

Elle fixa le commandant en chef qui se tenait tout au bout. Il observait la jeune fille puis l'épée. Il ne pouvait nier que c'était étrange qu'une simple humaine à premier abord puisse la prendre à main nue tandis que les capitaines en sont incapables.

- Alors voici celle qui détient l'épée. Tu aurais pu me dire Aizen que c'est elle qui l'avait, fit Yamamoto

- Je suis désolé, mais j'ai jugé préférable que vous voyez de vos propres yeux, répondit Aizen

- Pf tu m'as encore manipulé, râla Yuki

Elle se promit de se venger. Il allait regretter de l'avoir amené ici.

- Comment as-tu réussi à récupérer l'épée sans te faire empoisonner ? Fit le commandant

- Heuuuh…J'ai mis une crème antipoison vous savez, se moqua Yuki

- Yuki, la réprimanda Aizen

- Toi, chut, fit Yuki

Elle était ferme ce qui en étonna plus d'un. Elle se trouvait avec treize capitaines mais ça ne semblait pas l'effrayer.

- A ce que je vois, tu es toujours aussi directe, à dire ce que tu penses, fit Yamamoto

- Ayez ! Je me souviens de vous ! Le pépé grincheux qui voulait qu'Aizen retourne à la Soul Society ! S'exclama Yuki. Ouah, je ne vous imaginais pas aussi vieux.

Il y eu des chuchotements qu'elle ignora alors qu'un grand sourire restait scotché sur ses lèvres.

- On souhaite récupérer l'épée, déclara Yamamoto

Il prit soin d'ignorer l'impolitesse de la jeune fille. Yuki le regarda droit dans les yeux, sans aucune crainte. Elle n'était plus seule. Elle resserra sa prise sur le katana. L'épée possédait une entité propre et elle ressentait son inquiétude.

- Même pas en rêve, fit Yuki avec un grand sourire

- Comment ?

- Vous avez très bien compris et de toute manière vous seriez incapable de la prendre à cause du poison.

- Imbécile ! On a nos méthodes, assura un des capitaines

Elle se tourna vers un homme, qui à ses yeux ressemblait à un clown. Il s'approcha jusqu'à elle, puis sortit un flacon. Il vida le liquide violet et visqueux sur ses mains puis attrapa l'épée avant même que Yuki ne s'en aperçoive. Elle fut tout d'abord surprise car elle ne l'avait pas vu venir puis elle sentit la colère l'envahir car il tenait _son_ épée avec un air victorieux. Elle voulut s'approcher mais la pression de reiatsu de Yamamoto la paralysa net. Cette pression l'écrasait. Son corps et même son esprit. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse aller. Elle puisa dans ses forces cachées, serra les poings puis peu à peu elle se sentit plus à l'aise, les yeux rivés sur l'épée.

- Quel étrange spécimen, fit Kurotsuchi

Il sortit l'épée de son fourreau mais le regretta bien vite. L'épée lui brûla les mains. Il la rejeta aussitôt aux pieds de Yuki puis il recula. Elle sourit, heureuse. Elle ramassa l'épée et la remit dans le fourreau. Les capitaines la regardaient interloqués. Une femme s'avança. Yuki la reconnut bien qu'elles se soient vues il y a longtemps. Unohana s'approcha de Kurotsuchi et observa l'état de ses mains. Le poison se répandait un peu plus lentement que jadis sur Aizen. Probablement parce que son corps est déjà empoisonné à sa manière.

- C'est le même poison. On va devoir vous amputer des mains, capitaine, fit Unohana d'une voix si calme que c'en est effrayant

- Et pourquoi pas la langue ? Il dira moins de conneries…Proposa Yuki

- Quoi ? Hors de question ! Soignez-moi ! Ordonna Kurotsuchi

- J'aimerais bien mais ce poison est contagieux, fit Unohana

- Pourtant Aizen est en vie !

- Peux-tu le soigner Yuki ? Demanda Unohana

- Aucune idée puis je ne veux pas. Vous n'aviez qu'à rester à votre place. Il y a une raison pour laquelle vous ne pouvez pas toucher l'épée. Vous devriez le savoir, non ?

Un silence pesant s'installa. Ils connaissaient l'histoire et comprenaient mieux la raison.

- Comment le sais-tu ? S'enquit Yamamoto

- Il me l'a dit.

- Il ?

- Oui. Il. Honoo.

- Ce n'est pas un zanpakutô, commença Yamamoto

- Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est votre zan machin mais cette épée n'est pas pour vous.

- Tu ne sais rien sur elle.

- Assez pour vous classer dans la catégorie con.

Elle sentit le vent s'élever légèrement puis une lame sous la gorge.

_« Oh j'ai vexé. »_

- Et bien, et bien, fit Yuki

Elle dégaina discrètement l'épée. Elle attrapa à main nue la lame du zanpakutô de Byakuya, sans se soucier du fait que ça lui entailla la main. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, plongeant ses flammes dans les prunelles grises du capitaine. Elle fit un bond pour s'éloigner. Byakuya avait disparu de sa vue. Elle le vit à temps pour éviter son coup. Son regard était rempli de froideur à l'égard de Yuki mais ça ne la dérangeait pas.

- On dirait bien que Kuchiki-san s'en charge déjà, fit Gin amusé

- Hey, je veux aussi me battre, intervint Kenpachi

Yuki se tourna vers lui en ignorant Byakuya. Les yeux de Kenpachi brillaient. Cette envie de se battre lui rappelait en tout point Akira. Elle sourit puis évita un autre coup de Byakuya sans même se retourner. Il était surpris de la voir réussir à bloquer ses coups avec facilité alors qu'elle n'utilisait pas son reiatsu. Le plus surprenant était qu'elle arrivait à voir à travers son shunpo.

_Senbonzakura_

Yuki observa le spectacle, ébahie. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un tel spectacle. Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Les pétales foncèrent sur elle. Elle dut sauter et bouger sans s'arrêter pour les éviter.

_« Attaque Yuki ! »_

Elle sursauta à l'entente de la voix de Honoo.

_« Non. Il ne faut pas. Je m'amuse avec eux. »_

_« Tu n'es pas de taille sans moi. Ce sont des capitaines et toi une humaine. Il te faut de l'entrainement ! Tu es loin du niveau de ton père. »_

_« Peut être mais il ne cherche pas à me tuer, il veut juste me foutre une raclée. »_

Les attaques de Byakuya se faisaient de plus en plus fortes. Yuki ne le vit pas arriver à temps. Pourtant l'attaque ne la toucha pas. Aizen se tenait devant elle pour stopper l'attaque. Plusieurs capitaines furent surpris par son geste, d'autres absolument pas.

- Vous devriez vous arrêter, Kuchiki-san, fit Aizen

Aizen affichait un sourire pour calmer le jeu. Yuki poussa un long soupir puis rangea l'épée dans son fourreau. Elle ignora le regard noir de Byakuya puis se tourna vers Unohana et Kurotsuchi.

_« Je fais comment pour le soigner ? »_

_« Tu es ma propriétaire, de ce fait en le voulant tu peux aspirer le poison sans te faire mal. »_

_« Faut-il encore que j'ai envie. »_

- Soigne-moi petite peste ! Ordonna Kurotsuchi

- Rien que pour ça je te souhaite une mort lente et douloureuse, rétorqua Yuki avec mépris

Elle n'aimait pas la manière dont il la regardait. Avec du mépris mais il y avait aussi quelque chose de malsain dans son regard. Le poison gagna les bras de Kurotsuchi. Il se crispa à cause de la douleur.

- Yuki, s'il te plait, fit Aizen

- Pourquoi je devrais aider quelqu'un qui me méprise ?

- Vous êtes ici, soumise aux lois de la Soul Society jeune fille, déclara Yamamoto

- Je ne me sens pas concernée. Je vous signale que je suis humaine et vivante. Je n'ai pas à vous obéir.

Elle marquait un point mais elle se devait de leur obéir rien que pour sa propre survie.

- Soigne-le, fit Yamamoto

- Pas envie.

- Gamine, obéis, intervint Byakuya

- Toi la femmelette tais-toi.

Il l'aurait encore attaqué s'il n'y avait pas eu Aizen. Yuki poussa un autre soupir et toucha les mains de Kurotsuchi. Il la répugnait mais ce n'était pas son genre de laisser les gens mourir.

- Ne me le fais pas regretter, fit Yuki

Ils furent étonnés de voir que le poison se transféra dans les mains de Yuki mais sans la rendre malade. Elle recula de deux pas mais très vite elle se sentit affaiblie, d'autant plus que sa vue devenait de plus en plus floue. Peu à peu elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Aizen la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne s'écroule.

- Laissez-moi faire des tests sur elle ! S'enthousiasma Kurotsuchi

- Hors de question. Trouvez un autre cobaye, fit Aizen

- Depuis quand tu défends une fille ? C'est louche.

- Fous-lui la paix, soupira Kyôraku

- Je vais la ramener à ma division, qu'elle se repose. Elle a supporté notre pression, informa Unohana

- Commandant, que comptez-vous faire d'elle ? Se renseigna Byakuya

- L'épée semble lui appartenir, fit Yamamoto

- Le gardien des enfers était un homme pourtant, s'étonna Ukitake

- C'est son père, indiqua Aizen

- Pardon ? Fit Ukitake

- Il n'y a pas d'autre explication, n'est-ce pas ? Signala Yamamoto

- Sa mère a dit qu'il était spécial et vu que l'épée l'accepte, je suppose que c'est ça.

- Alors c'est cette gamine qui va être la gardienne ? Elle ne vaut rien, observa Byakuya

- Tellement rien que même sans utiliser son reiatsu elle arrivait à voir à travers votre shunpo et vous résister, fit Aizen

Byakuya n'apprécia pas sa remarque. Loin de là, même.

- Venez, Aizen-taichô

Il hocha la tête et la suivit.

- Aizen, fit Yamamoto. Apprenez-lui le nécessaire pour se battre.

Il hocha la tête en souriant. Il comptait le faire de toute manière sans qu'on lui demande. Après tout, elle était une arme efficace.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je reviens enfin avec un nouveau chapitre ! Désolée d'avoir tardé, j'étais un peu overbooké autant par le travail que par mes autres fics.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 7**

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée de Yuki à la Soul Society. Deux jours qu'elle était restée évanoui au plus grand étonnement de certains capitaines. A croire que l'épée avait involontairement puisée une bonne partie de ses réserves d'énergie. Pas une seule fois Aizen ne s'est rendu à son chevet, il trouvait ça tout simplement futile. D'autant plus qu'il avait bien autre chose à faire que s'occuper d'elle. Pour lui elle n'était qu'un objet, une des nombreuses pièces dans son plan.

Dans une des chambres dans la quatrième division, Yuki s'agitait. Elle se tourna à plusieurs reprises dans le lit. Son visage était crispé, probablement encore plus que son corps. Sa main refusait de relâcher la pression qu'elle exerçait sur son katana depuis deux jours. Elle en était incapable. D'autant plus, que personne n'a réussi à approcher son lit depuis qu'elle avait perdu connaissance. Le katana avait en quelque sorte rependu son poison en dehors pour empêcher quiconque voulait approcher sa maîtresse.

Yuki se crispa au maximum puis brusquement son corps se détendit. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Ses yeux n'avaient plus leurs éclats et ils avaient perdu leur couleur rouge pour faire place à des yeux noirs. Son regard était vide. Elle était vide. Elle posa ses pieds à terre puis releva sa tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Unohana Retsu se tenait à la porte. Elle voulu s'avancer mais le poison se fit beaucoup plus fort, plus violent. Elle du reculer. Elle n'avait pas prévu que ça tourne ainsi. La capitaine de la quatrième voulu utiliser son zanpakutô mais une main se posa sur la sienne pour l'en empêcher. Elle releva son visage pour croiser le regard d'Aizen. La situation ne semblait absolument pas l'inquiéter alors que Yuki dégageait une si forte pression.

Kuchiki Byakuya ainsi que Ukitake Jyûshiro arrivèrent sur place au même moment. Et tout comme Unohana ils ne purent approcher. Yuki se leva et marcha vers le milieu de la pièce. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi vides mais ils étaient rivés sur une seule personne : Aizen. Il s'avança à la limite du raisonnable.

- On sait ce que tu fais, fit Yuki

Néanmoins sa voix raisonna comme si d_eux_ personnes parlaient et non pas une. Le visage amusé d'Aizen se figea. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ses plans ? Et pourquoi « on » ? Il en avait des questions mais il se devait de rester calme et ne rien laisser transparaître.

Le poison se dissipa peu à peu autour de Yuki puis disparu complètement de la pièce. Les yeux de Yuki retrouvèrent par la même occasion leur éclat et leur rougeur. Instinctivement sa main se porta à sa tête. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle venait de faire mais elle n'avait pas le contrôle sur son corps. Elle maudissait Honoo d'avoir pris le contrôle sur elle mais quelque part elle a pu en apprendre plus sur les véritables intentions d'Aizen. Ca ne lui plaisait pas. Elle se promit d'y remédier quand elle pourra.

Unohana s'avança alors que les trois autres capitaines restèrent en retrait, quelque peu méfiant. Elle observa la jeune fille avant de poser sa main sur son front. La fièvre avait disparu et elle semblait avoir récupéré ses forces.

- Tu vas mieux Yuki ? Fit-elle de sa voix douce

- Je crois, répondit la concernée

Elle observait Aizen, oubliant la présence des deux autres capitaines. Elle ne les calculait pas de toute manière. Il remarqua son regard et sourit. Un sourire qui en disait long sur l'intérêt qu'il lui portait. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir jouer à un jeu particulièrement dangereux pour elle.

- Tu sembles avoir récupéré, déclara Unohana

- Alors elle peut venir avec moi ? Fit Aizen

- Du moment que tu ne la surcharges pas ça devrait aller.

- Je suis costaud ! Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour moi ! Fit joyeusement Yuki

Elle tapota l'épaule de la capitaine comme si c'était quelque chose de normale puis s'avança vers Aizen. Il lui fit signe de le suivre. Il n'était pas nécessaire de parler et il le savait. Yuki passa au côté des deux capitaines. L'un la regarda avec mépris tandis que l'autre exprimer son inquiétude. Pour toute réponse elle lui adressa un faible sourire. Que pouvait-elle faire après tout ?

Il la guida jusqu'à la cinquième division, et plus précisément jusqu'à une grande salle d'entrainement. Ils étaient seuls et c'était tant mieux. Aizen voulait pouvoir lui parler librement, et surtout se comporter librement devant elle.

Elle tourna sur elle-même tout en observant les lieux. C'était spacieux. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui poser des questions pour savoir pourquoi il l'a ramené ici et non pas dans un autre endroit : il voulait la tester. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se battre, pourtant c'était une bagarreuse mais depuis qu'elle avait le katana avec elle, elle n'éprouvait plus ce même besoin de se battre.

Il tendit la main vers elle. Le katana de Yuki s'illumina et s'envola. La réaction de la jeune fille ne se fit pas attendre : elle essaya de le rattraper mais à peine voulu-t-elle le frôler que de l'électricité s'en échappa la forçant à abandonner. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- A quoi tu joues ? Râla-t-elle

- Tu as besoin de beaucoup d'entrainement, et sans ton katana.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Je vais te foutre une raclée !

Il rit face à sa hâte. Visiblement, elle ne s'était pas encore aperçue de sa position. Elle n'était rien sans son katana. Du moins, il en restait persuader. Il l'attaqua mais sans utiliser son zanpakutô. Il voulait la tester d'abord sur ses réflexes et sa résistance face aux kidos.

Yuki évita les attaques agilement mais plus il l'attaquait plus les attaques étaient fortes et plus elle se fatiguait. De temps en temps elle jetait des coups d'œil à son katana, guettant un moment de faiblesse pour récupérer son trésor. Peine perdue, le sceau placé avec soin par Aizen n'allait pas faiblir d'aussitôt. Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. C'était tout bonnement impossible à ses yeux de continuer comme ça, à sauter dans tous les sens. Il allait l'épuiser et elle allait se retrouver à sa merci.

_Hors de question. Je ne dois pas perdre !_

Elle s'administra des petites claques mentales puis se ressaisi. Elle essaya de saisir le mode de fonctionnement du kido mais ça restait un gros mystère à ses yeux. Tout ce qu'elle arrivait à apercevoir c'était des petites particules provenant de ses attaques. Comment pouvait-elle arrêter ça ? Ou tout simplement comment pouvait-elle répliquer ?

Il n'utilisa pas son kido. Il avait bien vu qu'elle était bien trop occupée à réfléchir et à surveiller son katana. Il en profita pour la frapper, chargeant son poing avec un minimum de reiatsu. Elle se retrouva propulser contre le mur. Son dos cogna avec force. Elle se releva néanmoins aussi vite. Elle ne le regardait pas, mais fixait ses propres mains. Elle avait la solution sous ses yeux.

_Je ne peux peut être pas me servir de mes pouvoirs mais j'ai toujours frappé fort._

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres. Une pensée pour ses amis traversa son esprit. Elle n'était pas seule. D'une certaine façon leurs forces étaient avec elle. Elle se précipita sur Aizen, très rapidement, oubliant même son état de fatigue. Il fut pris au dépourvu. Il s'était presque laissé convaincre par sa faiblesse, mais non. Il lui en restait encore des forces. Il finit par la repérer mais elle disparut aussitôt pour finalement réapparaître à ses côtés. Elle frappa de toutes ses forces, enchainant les coups. Il réussit en éviter quelques uns, et un peu moins pour d'autres.

_Elle ne se sert pas de son reiatsu mais ses coups sont assez forts…Intéressant._

Mais il n'était pas là pour s'amuser. Il bloqua son coup de poing puis son coup de pied. D'une seule main il l'immobilisa et la força à capituler. Non, décidément, sans son katana elle n'était qu'une simple humaine. Il était à la fois intéressé et déçu. Il avait misé _gros _sur elle.

Elle se releva, contrariée. Perdre, ce n'était pas un mot inventé pour elle.

- Sans le katana tu ne vaux rien, déclara Aizen

- Pardon ?

- Tu as très bien entendu. Tu te fatigues vite, tes coups pourraient tuer un humain mais ne feraient que chatouiller un shinigami.

Elle grinça des dents et serra les poings. Son orgueil en prenait un sacré coup. Elle lui tourna le dos et leva la tête vers son katana. Ce n'était plus qu'une simple colère qu'elle éprouvait mais presque de la fureur. Elle se jeta sur le katana sans se préoccuper du sceau. Elle s'en moquait royalement même. S'il la croyait incapable à ce point elle allait lui montrer que son sceau n'était rien face à elle. Le sceau réagit aussitôt. Des éclairs se dirigèrent vers elle mais ne l'atteignirent pas. Un champ de protection semblait la recouvrir entièrement. Aizen observait la scène quelque peu surprit. Elle était incapable de se battre contre lui mais pour son katana, si.

Le sceau se brisa dans un bruit sourd. Elle récupéra son katana puis fit face à Aizen.

- Je n'apprécie pas ta manière de faire, Aizen.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le tendre de répondre que le dangai s'ouvrit à ses côtés. Une surprise en plus à rajouter à sa liste. Il la laissa partir, bien trop occupé à chercher à la comprendre. Pourquoi était-elle à la fois si faible et si forte ? Décidément, il n'arrivait pas à la saisir.

Le passage se rouvrit directement sur sa rue. Elle poussa un long soupir puis tapa du pied. Finalement sa visite là bas, l'avait plutôt agacé.

_Qu'une bande de prétentieux !_

Elle poussa le portail puis s'engouffra dans le petit jardin de sa maison. Au moins, elle était de retour et en un seul morceau. Sa mère allait pouvoir se reposer et ne plus penser aux _mauvaises_ choses. Elle poussa la porte puis analysa sa maison. D'une certaine façon, on pouvait dire que ça puait la mort. Yuki bougea aussitôt pour essayer de trouver sa mère. Elle était là, mais était endormie. Yuki poussa un soupir de soulagement. Fausse alerte. Elle ouvrit toutes les fenêtres pour aérer la maison.

_On dirait bien que maman s'est complètement laissée aller depuis mon départ…_

_En même temps la notion de temps n'est pas la même à la Soul Society et ici._

_Hein ? Comment ça ? Tu ne pouvais pas me dire avant ! _

_Tu ne me l'as pas demandé._

Elle avait bien envie de frapper Honoo mais c'était techniquement impossible. Voilà qui expliquait un peu la situation. Sa mère a du se faire un sang d'encre pour elle. Yuki se pencha sur elle et la bougea doucement. Sa mère cligna des yeux puis fit un bond.

- Yuki ! C'est vraiment toi ?

- Oui, je suis rentrée maman.

- Je me suis fait du souci !

- Je vois ça. Mais je vais bien ! Sont chiants là bas alors je suis revenue, c'est plus marrant au lycée.

- T'es sûre que tu vas bien ?

- Bien sûr !

Ca, c'était plus ou moins vrai. Elle allait bien parce qu'elle était de retour chez elle mais mal parce qu'elle s'était fait laminer par Aizen. Et en plus sans le moindre souci. Rien que d'y repenser elle sentit toute sa colère revenir à l'assaut. Mauvais calcul.

_Tu manques cruellement d'entrainement Yuki. Autant avec moi que sans moi._

_Merci, c'est fou ce que je me sens mieux._

_Tu es vraiment comme ton père._

_Bien ! Puisque tu parles de lui, comment il était ?_

_Je crois que ta mère va finir par te prendre pour une folle. _

Et pour cause Yuki semblait fixer un point dans le vide, le temps qu'elle conversait avec Honoo.

- Tu es étrange mais je suppose que je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter.

- Oui. Je suis comme papa mais en moins forte. Enfin je n'en sais rien pour la force mais pour sûr je suis comme lui.

Sa mère se pinça les lèvres. Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle pour elle mais si sa fille l'accepter alors elle se devait d'en faire autant.

Yuki fronça les sourcils. Un puissant reiatsu faisait pression dehors. Elle l'avait déjà ressenti auparavant.

_Qu'est-ce qu'un capitaine vient faire ici ?_

_Tu devrais assommer ta mère. Je ne crois pas qu'elle survivrait si elle te voyait se battre._

_Hein ? Assommer ma mère ? Tu ne te sens plus ? Puis pourquoi un capitaine viendrait m'affronter ?_

_Tu n'es pas très appréciée, t'as oublié ? Et puis ça se trouve y en a ils espionnent Aizen et tu es son « acolyte »._

_N'importe quoi._

Elle n'avait absolument pas envie de faire du mal à sa mère mais elle devait admettre que Honoo avait raison. Sa mère ne supporterait pas le coup.

- Pardon maman.

Elle l'assomma d'un simple coup au niveau de la nuque. Elle la déposa délicatement sur le canapé puis quitta la maison.

Ichimaru Gin se tenait au milieu de la route. Son sourire hypocrite changea bien vite en voyant la jeune fille. Il n'était pas là en mission mais pour la tuer. Il ne l'appréciait pas et l'intérêt qu'Aizen lui portait n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Elle se mit bien en face de lui et scruta son visage.

- Tu viens pour me tuer ?

- Tu es perspicace.

- Normal t'as vu la couleur de mes cheveux ?

- Ca ne montre qu'un peu plus ta folie.

- Ma folie ?

- Suivre Aizen.

- Oh. Alors tu es là parce qu'il t'a délaissé ? Pauvre chéri !

Sans vraiment le vouloir elle venait de lui donner le feu vert en plus d'une raison supplémentaire pour la tuer. Non, vraiment, se moquer de Gin était une très mauvaise idée mais elle n'avait pas peur. Elle n'était plus seule et elle était chez elle. Il dégaina son épée et l'attaqua. Elle bloqua son attaque mais très vite recula. Le katana se prolongeait pour la suivre. Grâce à Honoo, Yuki put comprendre d'une certaine façon le fonctionnement du reiatsu. Elle le voyait circuler dans son corps.

_Alors c'est ça ? Et Aizen qui m'a cassé les bonbons, juste pour ça. Je rêve quoi…_

Il enchainait les attaques. Elle ne faisait que les éviter ou les bloquer. Quelque chose la perturbait. La lame de Gin n'exprimait pas son envie de la tuer mais plutôt son envie de protéger _une personne_. Elle finit par s'immobiliser et rabaisser le fourreau de son katana. Elle ne comptait plus le fuir mais lui faire face, quitte à se faire blesser.

Elle le perturbait. Pourquoi s'était-elle arrêtée brusquement ? Il n'arrivait pas à prévoir ses gestes.

_Cette fille est imprévisible. Autant qu'Aizen. _

Il chassa ses pensées et se jeta sur elle. Résultat : elle se retrouva avec l'épaule en sang. Il resta là, son zanpakutô planté dans l'épaule de la jeune fille. Elle attrapa le zanpakutô à main nue et le serra pour forcer Gin à lui faire face.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu refuses de m'affronter ?

- Parce que tu n'es pas aussi méchant que tu veux le faire croire. Tu fais tout ça pour une femme. C'est beau, mais si tu veux cacher le fond de ta pensée à Aizen il faudra faire mieux que ça.

- Tu connais le plan d'Aizen ?

- Oui. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui tu sais ? J'aimerais le stopper, le changer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il y a du bon en lui !

- Dès l'instant où je t'ai vu je me suis dit que tu es folle. Tu es la seule à voir du bon en lui.

- Peut être parce que je suis folle justement.

Il retira son épée et recula. Elle était imprévisible, c'était bien ce qu'il se disait. Pourtant, face à ce sourire chaleureux et sincère, il était juste désarmé. Il se sentait dans l'incapacité totale de s'en prendre à elle. Pas une seconde fois. Un lien invisible semblait s'être tissé entre eux grâce à son attaque. Elle lui tendit la main en souriant.

- Soyons amis et travaillons ensemble pour le changer !

Il regarda sa main, incertain. Amis ?

- Tu es vraiment cinglée.

Mais même en pensant cela il accepta sa poigne et sourit tout aussi sincèrement qu'elle.


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou tout le monde!

J'ai presque du mal à y croire que je poste enfin la suite...J'ai fait un gros break mais aujourd'hui j'ai eu une envie folle d'écrire alors voici ce que j'ai pondu.

Chapitre 8

Après sa petite conversation avec Gin, elle n'avait pas trente six solutions devant elle. En même temps il n'avait pas vraiment épargné son épaule. Elle soupira, désespéré. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se retrouve toujours dans des situations aussi dangereuses ? Non seulement elle s'était attachée à un fou furieux, le sabre en provenance des enfers, et maintenant des mégalos qui cherchent à la tuer. Elle avait de quoi être fatiguée.

Elle franchit le seuil de sa maison. Sa mère dormait toujours après le coup qu'elle lui avait donné. Elle s'en voulait c'était le cas de le dire. S'il y avait bien une personne sur qui Yuki était incapable de lever la main c'était bien sa mère, chose normale en y pensant bien. Son épaule lui picota tandis que son katana s'agitait légèrement ce qui lui valut un froncement de sourcil. Si maintenant son katana se mettait à l'emmerder elle n'allait pas rester calme bien longtemps. C'était un fait.

Une fois la blessure désinfectée, Yuki ne s'attarda pas plus dans sa maison. Un mauvais pressentiment lui tiraillait les entrailles depuis la fin de son combat contre Gin. Il fallait qu'elle se rassure et pour ça il n'y avait qu'un moyen : se rendre auprès de sa bande. Une chose la frappa : sa vitesse avait grandement augmenté.

_Je suppose que c'est mon petit séjour à la Soul Society qui a fait ça._

Elle traça son chemin sans prêter attention aux personnes qu'elle croisait dans la rue. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute elle arriva jusqu'à leur repère et la vision qui s'imposa à elle la fit frémir. Son pressentiment était justifié : des corps étaient éparpillés un peu partout. La seule vue du sang lui retourna de nouveau l'estomac. Instinctivement elle porta sa main à sa bouche pour opprimer un cri d'horreur. C'était digne d'un de ses cauchemars. Du bruit l'interpela. Elle se mit aussitôt en position d'attaque mais renonça bien vite en entendant quelqu'un tousser. Elle se précipita auprès du seul qui pourrait lui expliquer : Akira.

Il toussait tout en crachant du sang. Ca relevait du miracle qu'il soit encore en vie vu le nombre de blessure grave qu'il avait subi. Yuki se laissa tomber au sol ne faisant pas attention aux morceaux de verres brisés. Elle s'entailla les genoux mais cette douleur la n'était rien comparé au reste. Elle lâcha son katana alors que ses mains s'emparèrent du visage d'Akira. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle ne comprenait plus rien à la situation mais s'en voulait tellement d'avoir été absente. Elle était convaincue que sa présence aurait changé le résultat.

Il resta muet, sa vision se faisant flou, il se forçait à rester éveiller, à essayer de distinguer la personne face à lui. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait de Yuki, il se laissa tomber contre elle, à bout de force. Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement, on pourrait presque y croire que la vie le quittait.

Yuki s'affola. Elle l'agita ne voulant pas qu'il s'en dorme pour ne plus se réveiller. Elle le secouait de plus en plus forme et même n'hésita pas à le gifler. Elle pleurait, et ô comment c'était difficile de la faire pleurer. Elle regarda désespérément son katana.

_Fais quelque chose !_

_Je ne peux pas._

_Et pourquoi hein ? Tu m'as déjà donné la force de soigner !_

_Mon poison. _

_Tu ne me sers à rien bon sang !_

_Je ne te sers à rien ? Tu es surtout faible sans moi._

Un grognement s'échappa de sa bouche. Cette phrase commençait à l'agacer sérieusement. Son poing s'abattit violemment sur le sol au point que le sol se fissura. Sa maîtrise du reiatsu était déplorable mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Elle avait déjà beaucoup trop perdu à son gout et elle ne voulait pas perdre une autre personne importante. Elle attrapa le bras d'Akira, affalant une bonne partie de son corps sur elle. Il était hors de question qu'il meurt. Il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser seule.

Rassemblant toutes ses forces elle se précipita jusqu'au médecin le plus proche. Elle essayait de se rappeler mais aucune adresse ne lui venait. Elle avait toujours apprit à se soigner toute seule par manque d'argent. Néanmoins elle s'arrêta brusquement devant une maison. Elle tambourina à la porte en espérant qu'on allait lui ouvrir. Un homme finit par ouvrir, à moitié endormit mais très vite en voyant l'état d'Akira il se réveilla et sans poser de question l'attrapa et les ramena à l'intérieur.

Yuki se laissa glisser contre le mur alors que le médecin s'occupait de son ami. Elle ramena ses genoux contre elle et cacha sa tête dans ses mains. Toute cette agitation était presque inhabituelle pour elle. Certes elle et les autres aimaient se battre mais jamais, non jamais une situation pareille ne s'était présenté à eux.

Des petits pas la forcèrent à relever la tête. Devant elle se tenait un garçon avec des cheveux orange. Elle se sentit brusquement moins seule. Lui aussi était étrange. Ils se fixèrent sans rien dire pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que la porte d'à côté glisse. Yuki se releva aussitôt pour faire face au docteur et probablement le père du garçon.

- Il va vivre. Tu serais arrivée un peu plus tard et ça aurait été foutu pour lui, déclara-t-il. Quel est ton nom ?

- Yuki, et vous ?

- Kurosaki Isshin ! Et le petit c'est Ichigo.

Elle rebaissa sa tête pour observer le petit garçon. Un sourire chaleureux se glissa sur ses lèvres. Elle était plus ou moins rassurée. Maintenant elle voulait connaître le nom du coupable histoire de le faire souffrir jusqu'au bout. Même l'enfer lui paraitrait trop doux.

- Je peux le voir ?

- Tu peux, mais il ne risque pas de se réveiller avant un petit moment, avoua Isshin

- Et merde, souffla Yuki

- Tu es pressée ?

- J'ai des gueules à casser. Je ne pardonnerai pas aux gens qui lui ont fait ça. A lui et aux autres.

Tout en disant cela elle serra les poings en essayant de prendre sur elle. Isshin la fixait, curieux de voir une jeune fille telle qu'elle. A la fois si humaine et si différente. Son attention se porta sur le katana, il fronça les sourcils.

- Je peux ? Fit-il en indiquant le katana

Elle hésita en se remémorant toutes les personnes qui ont essayé de le prendre.

- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Toutes les personnes qui ont essayé ont fini empoisonné, expliqua Yuki

- Et pas toi ?

- Non…

_« De plus en plus curieux. » _pensa Isshin.

Il la laissa seule devant la porte menant à la chambre d'Akira. Elle s'y glissa puis se posa juste à côté de son ami. Il semblait si paisible malgré toutes ses blessures. Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre. Se sentir inutile dans ce genre de moment c'était douloureux et si frustrant.

_Arrête de tirer cette tête, il va s'en sortir._

_Tais-toi. Comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu devrais savoir l'importance qu'il a pour moi !_

_Toi qui disais ne pas avoir d'attachement réel, regarde-toi. _

Elle préféra ne pas répondre. Son katana semblait prendre de l'assurance à son contact et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Ce changement…Comme si Aizen avait une direct influence sur lui. Elle agita la tête pour se le chasser de l'esprit, ce n'était guère le moment de penser à lui.

Akira remua. Son visage se crispa puis il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Il regarda Yuki puis se redressa brusquement –non sans laisser échapper des gémissements dues à ses blessures-.

- Abruti ! Rallonge-toi ! Tu n'es pas en état de bondir comme ça ! Le sermonna la jeune fille

- Yuki, c'est vraiment toi ? Prononça Akira avec le peu de force qu'il avait rassemblé

- Oui…Qui a fait ça ?

- Des gars en kimonos. Ils ressemblaient à ton pote bizarre là…On n'a rien pu faire. Ils étaient si forts, si rapides…Yuki, heureusement que tu n'étais pas avec nous.

- La ferme ! J'aurais du être là…j'aurais du les en empêcher…Pourtant c'est absurde les shinigamis ne tuent pas les humains…A moins que.

Elle se crispa. Un visage s'imposa une fois de plus dans sa tête. Elle avait cru comprendre que les shinigamis étaient très à cheval sur le respect des lois alors s'attaquer aux humains, il n'y avait qu'un qui aurait pu l'ordonner. Elle le maudissait de tout son être, se promettant que d'une manière ou d'une autre elle allait se venger, gagner en puissance et le réduire en miette.

- Yuki…Je connais cette expression. Ne fais pas ça.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu veux te venger. Je le lis sur ton visage. Mais même toi tu seras réduite en miette. Ne fais rien d'insensé. Promets-le-moi.

- Je ne peux pas. Vous étiez ma deuxième famille Aki, je ne leur pardonnerai pas quitte à me faire massacrer.

Il voulut parler mais elle l'en empêcha. Son index se posa sur ses lèvres, le faisant taire.

- Aki, quand tu iras mieux, veille sur ma mère car elle est la prochaine sur la liste.

Yuki se releva, n'oubliant pas son katana puis quitta sa chambre. Isshin se tenait un mètre plus loin, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés et un air sévère.

- C'est imprudent de vouloir te venger, déclara-t-il

- Ce n'est pas votre problème.

- Certes, mais si tu te rends là bas, je ne paie pas cher de ta peau. Tu es une humaine et eux des shinigamis.

Voilà qui intrigua Yuki. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Néanmoins elle sourit.

- Et moi je contrôle l'épée des enfers. Je n'ai certes pas tout le contrôle sur elle et j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais je ferais autant de dégâts que je peux.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

- Je vois. Rien ne te fera changer d'avis. Je prendrai soin de ton ami. Ici, aucun shinigami ne pourra lui faire du mal, lui assura Isshin

- Merci.

Une fois de retour chez elle, une étrange odeur qui lui était bien trop familière planait dans l'air. L'odeur du sang. Tout son corps se figea. Sa journée ne pouvait pas être aussi mauvaise tout de même. Elle refusait de croire qu'Aizen voulait frapper aussi fort en espace de quelques heures. Elle rassembla son courage à deux mains et entra chez elle. Devant le canapé se tenait Tôsen ainsi que le corps inerte de la mère de Yuki. Son corps refusa de bouger, ses sens refusèrent de se mettre en alerte. Elle était juste une coquille vide, un peu comme sa mère en cet instant. Pourtant la rage l'envahissait, tout s'en mêlait dans sa tête. Sa bande, Akira, et maintenant sa mère. Il lui prenait tout, et pourquoi au juste ? Pour une épée. Elle lâcha son katana puis s'approcha lentement du corps de sa mère. Tôsen la fixa sans vraiment y faire attention. Sa mission était accomplie.

Yuki se laissa tomber à terre, ses mains tremblantes touchèrent le visage de sa mère. Elle était si froide alors qu'elle se vidait de son sang. Des larmes coulaient tandis que sa gorge se serrait. Elle voulait crier mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa gorge. Ce n'était pas possible. Pourquoi devait-elle se retrouver seule ? Seule face aux problèmes qui lui pendaient au bout du nez. Elle en vint à regretter d'avoir rencontré cette personne il y a de cela quelques années.

- Maman, chuchota Yuki

Tôsen restait indifférent face à l'angoisse de la jeune fille. C'était le but. L'affaiblir pour que l'hypnose d'Aizen marche sur elle. Le dangai s'ouvrit et il s'y engouffra.

Automatiquement le corps de Yuki bougea. Elle attrapa son katana et se jeta à l'intérieur du passage. S'il croyait pouvoir partir ainsi sans qu'elle n'ait son mot à dire, il se trompait lourdement.

Ils se retrouvèrent à la Soul Society. Se moquant complètement d'être traitée en ennemi ou autre, elle se jeta sur Tôsen en l'attaquant de toutes ses forces. Il bloqua son attaque de sa main droite. Elle le regardait remplie de haine tandis qu'il restait complètement indifférent. Elle fit un bond pour échapper à son attaque. Il avait été suffisamment rapide pour entailler sa joue. Elle s'en moqua et bondit en avant mais cette fois ci elle ne put atteindre sa cible. Hisagi, le vice-capitaine de Tôsen se dressait devant elle tandis que d'autre shinigamis l'entourraient. Elle était prise au piège.

- Bouge de là ! Cria Yuki

- Rends-toi tu ne fais pas le poids !

- La ferme ! Il ne mérite que la mort !

- Ne fais pas l'imbécile bon sang ! tonna Hisagi

Mais elle n'était pas apte à écouter qui que ça soit. Elle repartit à l'attaque mais avec plus de force que tout à l'heure. Le vice capitaine bloqua l'attaque mais fut forcer de reculer. Yuki n'en fut pas pour autant débarrassée, d'autant plus que d'autres se joignirent à lui. Elle grogna tout en essayant de se frayer un passage. Pourtant il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence : ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux et elle pas assez entrainé. Certes elle aurait pu répandre le poison autour d'elle mais elle ne voulait pas blesser les gens inutilement.

- Rends-toi, répéta Hisagi

- Je ne te pardonnerai pas Tôsen. Ni à toi, ni à lui, déclara Yuki froidement

Hisagi fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir mais en même temps ce n'était pas le moment pour lui de se poser des questions.

Yuki ferma les yeux puis lâcha son katana. Les shinigamis profitèrent de ce moment pour se jeter sur elle et la maîtriser.

En moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, elle se retrouva dans une cellule bien sécurisé. La seule chose qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à ramener c'est le katana. Tout le monde connaissait le poison mortel et ça ne leur disait rien de finir empoisonner. De ce fait le katana se retrouva planter dans le sol en plein milieu de la neuvième division.

Yuki était assise au sol et non pas sur le lit, les genoux croisés elle gardait un calme exemplaire. D'une certaine façon elle méditait. C'était sa manière à elle de penser à autre chose et surtout remédier sur son contrôle du reiatsu. Il fallait absolument qu'elle progresse si non elle se fera bien vite tuer.

Du bruit en provenant du couloir principal la força à ouvrir les yeux. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à Gin. Elle ne bougea pas pour autant de sa place alors il s'accroupit devant les barreaux, toujours avec son sourire que Yuki qualifiait d'hypocrite.

- Tu m'as l'air bien installé, fit-il d'un ton moqueur

- Il ne manque plus que du chocolat chaud et des petits gâteaux, répliqua Yuki

- Hautaine hein. Ca ne m'étonne plus. Mais dis-moi, quelle mouche t'a piqué pour que tu t'attaques à un capitaine ?

- Tu ne le sais pas ? Tu _sers _Aizen après tout.

Son sourire s'effaça.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil ce que tu me dis là ma petite Yuki, déclara Gin

- Navré. Tôsen a tué ma mère, et je suppose que lui et d'autre ont massacré mes amis, expliqua-t-elle

Il arrêta de faire le pitre aussitôt. Certes en temps normal ce genre de chose ne le touchait pas mais Yuki était spécial. Elle était la seule à avoir vu à travers son jeu et sans le trahir par la même occasion.

- Et tu veux toujours le changer ? Se moqua-t-il

- Là, maintenant, je veux le charcuter, avoua Yuki

- C'est un très bon plan que tu as là, approuva Gin

- Je n'en doute pas, mais en restant coincer ici je ne risque pas de faire grand-chose.

- J'essaierai de parler avec le commandant en chef. Après tout qu'ont-ils à craindre d'une humaine ?

- Légèrement dérangée…

- Possédant une épée tout aussi dingue.

- En gros l'image type d'un ennemi.

Ils se regardèrent avant de sourire face à leur connerie. Yuki était étonnée de pouvoir se laisser rire en vue de la situation mais il semblerait que Gin exerce une certaine influence positive sur elle. Il se releva et la laissa à ses songes. Dans tous les cas il se doutait bien qu'ils allaient se revoir bien assez vite.

Au bout de plusieurs heures d'attente, sa cellule s'ouvrit. Elle regarda les gardes face à elle d'un œil perplexe. Gin aurait-il déjà parlé avec le commandant ? Elle en doutait mais n'allait pas s'en plaindre de sa liberté.

- Qui a plaidé en ma faveur ? fit-elle curieuse

- Capitaine Kuchiki, déclara un des gardes

- Kuchiki ? Voilà qui est surprenant, s'étonna Yuki

Elle haussa les épaules et quitta le bâtiment. Ce Kuchiki la traitait de faible et pourtant il lui venait en aide. Elle se demandait s'il était malade mais dans tous les cas elle allait bien profiter de sa libération, ne serait ce que pour lui rendre visite.

Elle essaya de se concentrer et se rappeler de son reiatsu. Finalement ses heures de méditations portaient ses fruits puisqu'elle réussit à le repérer parmi tous. Aussitôt elle s'élança pour le rejoindre dans sa sixième division.

Yuki n'eut aucun mal à le retrouver. Mais avant de venir l'embêter elle passa récupérer son katana –sans envie-, au risque qu'un inconscient essaie de s'en saisir.

Il était tranquillement en train de travailler. Pas pour bien longtemps puisqu'elle comptait avoir les réponses à ses questions. Elle se faufila dans son bureau par la fenêtre ouverte et se posa juste en face de lui. Il ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête, la reconnaissant sans soucis. En même temps il était difficile de ne pas reconnaître un reiatsu aussi instable.

- Pourquoi ? Fit tout simplement Yuki

C'était presque surprenant de la voir aussi calme et presque respectueuse, néanmoins il l'ignora comme si elle ne s'était pas adressée à lui mais à une autre personne. Elle fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant pas sa réaction.

_Tu veux jouer ? Tu l'auras trouvé._

Elle se concentra sur son reiatsu et fit en sorte que le vent s'incruste jusqu'à dans la pièce et y mette le bordel. Toutes les feuilles, touts les dossiers s'éparpillèrent dans tout le bureau. Il serra son poing tout en essayant de rester calme comme à son habitude. Pourtant, cette fille avait le don de faire ressurgir sa nature d'adolescent et ce n'était pas du tout à son goût.

- Je veux voir jusqu'où tu peux aller, déclara-t-il dans un soupir

Elle s'arrêta aussitôt et lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Tu vois ce n'est pas si dur d'être gentil, fit-elle joyeusement

Il ne fit aucune remarque. Il restait pourtant surpris par son geste. C'est vrai, il voulait la tester mais aller jusqu'à demander à ce qu'on la libère, ce n'était plus vraiment digne de Kuchiki Byakuya. Il scruta discrètement son visage alors qu'elle détaillait la pièce. A ses yeux elle n'avait rien de spéciale. Ce n'était qu'une humaine qui certes était la seule à pouvoir toucher une arme fatale. Ca le dérangeait. Il se rappelait parfaitement du véritable propriétaire et il ne pouvait pas nier la ressemblance, ne serait ce que de caractère. Ils étaient pareils.

- Dis…Ca te dit de te battre ? Je manque cruellement d'entrainement.

Ils se fixèrent pendant plusieurs secondes. Lui se demandant si elle n'était pas folle, et elle se préparant mentalement à devoir être forte. Il finit par fermer les yeux et soupirer. Il sortit son katana alors que Yuki ne daigna pas sortir le sien. Hors de question. Elle voulait progresser sans son katana, car au fond elle savait qu'un jour elle devra se battre sans.

Il l'attaqua, elle esquiva de justesse. Elle était rapide mais pas encore du niveau d'un capitaine, et surtout pas du niveau d'un Kuchiki. Il lui assomma plusieurs coups qui en temps normal l'aurait mit K.O mais elle était déterminée et il le lisait dans ses yeux. Pour une fois il la prit au sérieux et se concentra.

Plus ils se battaient plus les coups de Yuki atteignait Byakuya et plus il augmentait sa force. Elle apprenait vite, parfois essayant de refaire ce qu'il faisait. Il fit un bond en arrière puis libéra son katana. Elle fronça les sourcils comprenant que ça allait devenir beaucoup plus compliquer à présent. La seule solution qui se présentait à elle était de sauter dans tous les sens pour éviter ses attaques mais à cause de ça elle était incapable d'approcher et de l'attaquer. Elle se mordit la lèvre, frustrée par son impuissance. Elle chargea son poing de reiatsu et fendit le sol avec plus de puissance que d'habitude. Elle se rendit compte de sa bêtise qu'en voyant la tête dépitée du capitaine. Elle venait de former un trou digne d'un cratère en plein milieu de la cour. Alerté par le bruit d'autre shinigamis apparurent pour constater les dégâts. Ils se regardèrent incertains avant de fixer leurs capitaines et Yuki.

Elle se gratta la tête gênée avant d'oser regarder Byakuya. S'il pouvait tuer qu'avec ses yeux, elle serait déjà en train de se faire torturer dans les profondeurs des enfers. Des applaudissements derrière eux les calmèrent. Gin se tenait non loin de la scène de combat, bien heureux. Yuki soupira en se disant qu'il n'allait pas lâcher d'aussitôt maintenant qu'elle connaissait son secret.

- Joli combat, avoua Gin

- Ridicule, fit Byakuya

- Ridicule ? Tu pourrais être gentil quand même !

- Regarde la terre avant de parler, lui conseilla Byakuya

- Roh ça va ! Je suis désolée ça te va ? En même temps ça m'énervait de ne pas pouvoir t'atteindre. T'es tenace !

- Je suis un capitaine, ne l'oublie pas.

- C'est vrai ça Yuki-chan ! Nous les capitaines on est très fort, ajouta Gin

- Toi avec ta tête d'abrutie j'ai comme un doute, répliqua la jeune fille

- Que tu es méchante ! Tu me brises le cœur tu sais ?

Elle préféra ne pas répondre mais un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche. Pourtant ça lui faisait du bien d'entendre des bêtises. Dans un sens Gin lui rappelait Akira.

_Akira…Je me demande s'il va bien._

Byakuya retourna dans son bureau, les laissant seul. Ce n'était pas son genre de se mêler aux idioties des autres, d'autant plus que du travail l'attendait patiemment sur son bureau. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à son combat. Elle progressait vite mais il y avait ce quelque chose, cette ombre qui grandissait à vu d'œil et qui pesait sur elle. Il était incapable de dire de quelle genre d'ombre il s'agissait mais ça le perturbait. Il était convaincu que cette fille était une source de problème à elle toute seule.

- A quoi tu joues ? Tu provoques un Kuchiki, fit remarquer Gin. Tu essaies de venir plus forte pour te venger ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Oh vraiment ? Alors tu dois être maso, déclara-t-il

Il dut faire un bond de dix mètres pour éviter de justesse un coup de pied de sa part. Il était évident qu'elle ne tolérait pas certaines remarques.

- J'en ai juste marre d'entendre qu'on me dise que sans mon katana je suis faible, expliqua Yuki

Elle chuta avec son pied dans une pierre qui se retrouva réduite en poussière. Gin considéra sa phrase quelques instants.

- Et bien, après t'avoir vu te battre contre ce cher Kuchiki, je dirais que tu n'es pas si faible que ça et que tu apprends surtout très vite. Certes pour le moment tu n'as pas un niveau très élevé mais je suis convaincu qu'avec de l'entrainement tu seras redoutable.

- Mais ?

- Mais pas assez pour battre Aizen.

- Bah, au pire je l'empoisonne, mais ce n'est pas très loyal à mes yeux.

- Comme si lui est loyal.

- Un point pour toi.

- Soit prudente. Vu que tu connais le meurtrier de ta mère, je doute qu'Aizen restera tranquille alors que sa couverture est mise en danger.

Elle hocha la tête pour toute réponse alors qu'il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ? Elle n'avait nulle part où se cacher et pourtant ô comment elle avait besoin d'être à l'abri de cet imbécile. Son regard se posa sur Byakuya. Elle avait définitivement trouvé sa victime.

Une fois de plus elle pénétra dans son bureau.

- Quoi encore ? Fit-il oubliant de garder son calme

- Oh zen ! Ne mords pas !

- Je ne mords pas.

- T'es sûr ? Parce que là j'ai presque cru que tu allais me sauter dessus pour me tuer !

- Je ne tue pas sans raison.

- T'es pas très bavard je trouve et pas très sympa m'enfin. Je peux rester chez toi ? Fit-elle joyeusement

Il s'arrêta net d'écrire.

- Pardon ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu peux répéter, j'ai cru mal entendre.

- Tu te crois drôle maintenant ? Je peux rester chez toi ?

- Non.

- Alleeeeez ! Je serais sage !

- Non.

- T'en as pas marre de dire non ?

- Non.

_Mais qu'il est con !_

Elle attrapa une pierre et lança sur lui pour le faire réagir. Il l'évita en se décalant légèrement ce qui fit grogner la jeune fille. Cible loupée. Elle se laissa tomber au sol et prit un air sérieux qui déconcentra le noble.

- Je n'ai nulle part où aller et on me cherche pour me tuer.

- Tu as une mère.

- Non. Elle est morte comme la plupart de ceux qui m'étaient chers. Je peux rester ?

Elle l'épatait. Elle arrivait à lui dire cela tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait que lire la sincérité de ses paroles. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait incapable de lui dire non ? Pourtant il savait qu'elle n'allait que lui apporter des problèmes. Il posa son coude sur la table et appuya sa tête dans le creux de sa main, un air agacé scotché à son visage.

- Bon. C'est d'accord, mais au moindre problème, au moindre bruit, je t'envoie valser, clair ?

- YEAH ! Sauta Yuki

Il eut comme un doute : l'avait-elle écouté ? Elle sautillait sur place telle une enfant. Il sentait qu'il allait regretter d'avance de l'accepter chez lui.

Le soir, comme convenu Yuki s'installa dans la demeure des Kuchiki. Certains avaient été surprit de trouver une humaine dans un tel endroit mais à la seule vu du katana, ils se turent. Yuki préféra ignorer touts les chuchotements.

Byakuya la guida jusqu'à sa chambre et lui indiqua plus ou moins les emplacements de certaines pièces. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle le remercia avant de se crisper. Un reiatsu qu'elle connaissait parfaitement s'approcher.

- Aizen, chuchota Yuki

- Aizen ? S'étonna Byakuya

- Il arrive ici.

- Je ne le sens pas.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant je ressens son reiatsu…

- Tu ne veux pas le voir si j'ai bien compris.

Elle ne fit que hocher la tête, se disant bien qu'il allait la vendre. Il n'en fit rien.

- Reste ici, je m'en charge, fit-il avant de disparaître

Malgré les apparences, elle s'était fait un nouvel allié, et un allié de taille. Elle le savait.


End file.
